My Love Is A Long-Haired Dude!
by Moemura
Summary: Rima, A girl with terrible grades, had somehow managed to pass the last year of Elementary school. BARELY. So her mom gives her one punishment- Summer Camp. She meets the nicest people... and manages to fall in love with the one she hates most! And he just happens to have long Hair... Rated T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!** Honeykins here ^^ My 2nd rimahiko. I love writing this stuff. I'm a noobie writer so please give me credit for trying. :3 Also there may be some spelling errors...my grammar isn't that good. ^^;; Btw the story takes place in Summer so there is NO school! :D**

**BUT FIRST IT TAKES PLACE ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!~ BTW RIMA DOESN'T KNOW THE GUARDIANS YET!**

**Enjoy. I do not own shugo chara.**

* * *

**Rima's Pov**

****I got up for school, excited. Why? It's the last day of elementary school, so I guess this is the only day i'll be a little angel.

I got on my uniform, my fake smile, and my messy mop of blonde locks.

Let the games begin! School Will be over! Then Homework will be done for!

I rushed to the front lawn.

" TODAY! MARKS A NEW DAY! A BETTER DAY WITH FREE-" my mom interrupted.

"Honey, I'm trying to make breakfast in PEACE. So be a deary, and save the ranting for later." She said.

Yummm.. I smell waffles.

"Yes mom. A BETTER DAY WITH FREEDOM!" I Finished my sentence.

Then I saw heaven.

No wait, it was just chocolate waffles.

I got them from the Freezer and put them on my plate.

There was about 12.

"Rima can i have some?" asked my Mom.

I'm really stubborn when it comes to waffles.

"No. You eat them all the time." I said.

My mom looked at the waffles and smiled.

"How about I take 5 and you'll have 7?" She asked.

...

She is being so Selfish.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"YES!TAKE THEM ALL!I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I said as I put them all on her plate.

I walked out the door.

"Okay! Sounds Fair, Have a nice day at school!" She smiled and waved.

:( MY WAFFLEZ! MY PRECIOUS WAFFLES!

As I'm Walking to school I notice my bestie, Yua.

"YUA!" I said as I ran towards her and glomped her. "Rima!" She said as she hugged me back. My best friend is a Famous Model, Yua Sakurai.

We both Headed to class..

Not in Peace though, as Yua's Fanboys STILL think they have a chance. Mine as well. Endings of the school years can be pretty much exciting, espicially since your getting out of this Hell Hold.

Timeskip: Afterschool.

"Before You leave.." -sensei said.

"Let me pass out your report cards, and grades for the entire school year." She said handing out our papers. Yua got of course good on everything, A +'s and A's...

Well i got..

C's And D's and some F's. I still managed to pass. BARELY.

"Let me walk you home, Rima. You know how your mother is when it comes to this." Yua Said.

"Ok, Yua. Besides, your the only person who understands me. With all the future kidnapping... But things have gotten better with life, now that my mom and dad are divorced." I said.

After walking for what seemed like forever, We finally Reached my home.

"Buh-Bye!" Yua Waved. "Bye, Yua!" I smiled back at her, and waved.

I walked in. There lied my mother with an angry face.

"..."

"Your Teacher E-mailed me your report card. one more D, and you would've failed." She looked at me evily.

So? Lets atleast celebrate for me actually passing! Woot!

"I'm sorry Rima, But i'm going to have to send you to a Summer Camp as a punishment."

I guess this is no party that I want to be invited too. Yay! Summer is Here! And boy will it suck ass!

* * *

**WOOT.**

**I GOT THIS IDEA LOOONG AGO IN ANCIENT TIMES, BEFORE I KNEW SUCH A PLACE LIKE FANFICTION EXSIST.**

**Rima is going to suffer through Macoroni Art. Will she live? Find out next chapter.**

**And guess who she meets? ;D i won't spoil it for the ppl who don't know, but i'm pretty sure you do know who theese people are.**

**Anyways,**

** R & R! It'll get me motivated!**


	2. Summer Camp, Couldn't be more excited!

**woot chapter 2 is out.**

**i saw 2 reviews im like: I'm Updating this. :D**

**Please enjoy ch.2!~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY.**

* * *

Rima's POV

WOO HOOO! TIME FOR SUMMER!

I woke up, put on a what looks to be a Sailor outfit from an anime.**(A/N: will post pic on profile~)** I brushed my hair, and put on a red headband.

"Rima, you that excited?" My mom looked at me confused. "Mom it's summer! Of course I am!" I said as i put on my maryjanes with white tights.

"Rima.. I think your forgetting something."

Bing.

I remembered.

I'm going to summer camp.

Now I think my mom is a psychic, because she is dragging me, to know as if i was going to run away.

"NO! MOM PLEASE! I'M YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!" I cried. "Oh, sweetie. I will always send letters. It isn't going to kill you. Plus I bet you'll make some great friends."She said.

That's what she wants me to think! D8

I was about to run...But it was to late. My mom shut the door and jammed the locks. I'm going to summer camp. Macoroni Arts will be coming in my path.

Campire Songs.

and worse..

My mom sent me to summer school when i was 6. After the kidnapping.. I remember everything.

_Flashback_

_" I want to hear a joke, ." I smiled at him._

_"Okay! Why did the chicken cross the road?" He said._

_"I don't know. Why?" I blinked. This better be hilarious._

_"To get to the other side! HAHA!" He laughed._

_I frowned._

_"It's..not funny.."I sniffled._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_IT WASN'T FUNNY! IT WAS A TERRIBLE JOKE!_

_ " Mom would you please reconsider-_

_"Rima Were here!" She said._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MY SUMMER IS RUINED!

"Hi welcome to camp kid fun." She said. Nice name, Honeykins, **(A/N: Stick to the** script!) got any more bright names?"

" My name is Alice Takara. Pleasure to meet you. I will assign you cabin partners." She smiled at me. Oh golly! Cabins with a stranger? How exciting!

Note my sarcasm. I don't want to meet this person. "Let's see..oh! You will be sharing rooms with Nagihiko Fujisaki." She said as her two long pigtails quickly moved through the air. "Your Room Number is 665." She said.

Oh how exciting!

I went to the room. PHEW. I do not have to introduce myself. He isn't here. I'll just put my bags with clothes and toys down and-

"Hello." Said a dude with long hair.

* * *

**= w= sorry for the cliffe everyone. It wasn't orignally going to be a cliffe, but now my other annoying siblings want a turn.**

**Well..**

**R & R**

**for a virtual cookie!**


	3. It's A GUY?

**Hello I'm the creator of this story that got 2 reviews and followers... in 1 day?**

**That is like Heaven to me, thank you for the reviewing/following my story! It's not alot to most people, but it is to me! 8D **

**Please enjoy my story. I own nothing.**

* * *

" My name is Alice Takara. Pleasure to meet you. I will assign you cabin partners." She smiled at me. Oh golly! Cabins with a stranger? How exciting!

Note my sarcasm. I don't want to meet this person. "Let's see..oh! You will be sharing rooms with Nagihiko Fujisaki." She said as her two long pigtails quickly moved through the air. "Your Room Number is 665." She said.

Oh how exciting!

I went to the room. PHEW. I do not have to introduce myself. He isn't here. I'll just put my bags with clothes and toys down and-

"Hello." Said a dude with long hair.

* * *

Rima's POV

I turned around. There lay a dude? or was it a girl? Let me call this person a "IT"

"Uh Hello Miss/Mister, I'm Rima Mashiro."I Said. to It. It Laughed. The voice sounds guyish..

"Hi I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, and I'm a guy, if you noticed." It said. "No, not until now." I said. Guy? The first thing I would have expected was a pretty lady. Although..

_If god made him a girl he'd be gorgeous. _

_"...Did you have a sex change?"_I asked him out of the blue.

"...No I didn't have a sex change. My hair was always like this. People mistake me as a girl alot." He said smiling down at me.

I then felt his aura. He's hiding something. I could smell it. Fresh bacon. But that's not the subject. I could smell... a liar. I don't want to live with a liar, So i did the smartest thing anyone could think of..

"Ok, I'm out." I said clapping my hands together, then walking out the door. "Wait were are you going?" He said. ". . . A place free from liars." I said.

He Gulped. I left out the door.

* * *

Nagi's POV

She left. I gulped. "Rhythm.." He said. He came out from my hair. "Yes Nagi?" Rhythm Said.

"That Girl. She's onto us." I said, worried.

"PFFFT No. Girls are dumb, she'll never know the truth." He said, keeping it cool.

Did he forget Temari was in my other pocke-

Well, Speak of the devil.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Temari said angrily. " I said, Girls are dumb." He said. I face palmed. Your talking to one...

"OH YEAH CAN A DUMB GIRL DO THIS?" Temari said. Rhythm ran for his life, for it was almost over.


	4. The Hell That Haunts Me

**I'm sorry to all my viewers. I took forever. D8 I wasn't ignoring my fanfic! I knew, yes i did know. I even tried to write it. But it sucks when you have alot of siblings, and they all want to use the computer as soon as I go to ! Well, Enough ranting, Please enjoy my story.~**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.(i want to though!) And Strawberry Shortcake. (neither do i want** too)

* * *

Rima's POV

Time to head back to the old hell chamber A.K.A my new room!

I couldn't be more excited to share a room with a random stranger for the rest of my life!~

Please excuse my sarcasm, I'm not excited at All. Why must Hell haunt me so?

"Hey rima, I'm finally awake now." Said kusukusu, rubbing her eyes. "Oh goodnight Kusukusu, i'm about to go to sleep." I said. I opened the door to my room. There laid, a guy with messy purple hair in blankys, That guy was, obviously, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

pffft. I don't get why I, Rima mashiro, got picked to spend summer vacation, in summer camp with this loser!

Oh well, maybe I will find out tomorrow. Time for bed. "But rima i want to pla-"

But it was to late, I already turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Aw man, Rima you no fun." KusuKusu said.

* * *

**The birds are chirping that flute music is playing...that's the sign of morning!**

****"Wake up!" I heard someone shout.

HELL NO. I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP.

PLEASE HELL DON'T MAKE ME WAKE UP.

I GOT A GUN..WELL I HAVE A WATERGUN!

Hell Please can you please think about what your doi-

"CRAP. I feel freaking awful." I said. HELL why do you haunt me on summer? Then I noticed it wasn't hell waking me up, it was nagihiko.

what's the difference?

"Hey it's time to wake up." He said.

I glared at him, and went back into my covers. He then looked through my bag.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

Hey then grabbed-

My manga!

that bastard...

"If you don't wake up and get ready, the camp head master will tell a terrible joke. I know him, he is no funny guy." Nagihiko said, smirking. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed in the bathroom, brushed my hair, managed to make it straight, but on that headband for the millionth time, and got out.

**(A/N: Lazy-nesh to describe one simple outfit. Will put it on profile~) "**Okay. Lets go." He said.

Well Rima,

Welcome to Hell.

The first thing we had to do..

_MACARONI ART!_

__I'm going to get sick.

Nagihiko made it into some flower.

"Make sure it describes how your feeling!" Said Alice.

OKAY! So I made a macaroni art of someone hanging themselves. Alice walked by to see mine. "Gre- WHAT IS THAT?" Alice said as she pointed to my work of art.

"Someone Hanging themselves." I said.

"... Great Job?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

She then scrolled over to nagihiko. "Nagihiko, Nice Work!" She said.

oh I, Rima mashiro, put more macaroni then him, and i don't get a "HEY RIMA! NICE WORK!" or " Rima, oh wow! That is some interesting shit, you have there!" ..

Poor Me.

* * *

HELL: Phase 2.

"Next is You have to put glitter on your macaroni art!" Alice said.

I put red for blood, nagihiko put gold for... I don't know, Stunning?

Although I do admit, He did a good job. But I did Better.

I turned in my work, it was filled with red glitter everywhere. if you put one sprinkle all the glitter glue is going to fall off.

I put about 5 pounds of glitter glue. everyone behind me couldn't use red. Everyone was complaining. It's their fault for wanting red. Not Mine.

* * *

Hell Finale: Phase 3

"LUNCH EVERYONE!" Yelled Alice, Then she walked away, out of the room. Rude.

Everyone was eating and chatting except for me, holding my awesome bento. I guess I'm just to cool for the crowd.

Then I felt the tap of a Soft Hand.

A girl?

I turned around. No wait, it's just HIM. "What do you want, liar liar pants on fire?" I asked, coldly. Nice Rima. = w = )b

"I was wondering if you wanted to see my friends. I see you don't have any." It said.

I?FRIENDS?THE?

OMG YES! 1 MILLION TIMES YES! 8D

"K." I said, no emotion. Totally good acting, I deserve an award.

But it seems as if,

He could see through my Yellow Orbs. KusuKusu, I know your in my room reading my diary but if you can hear me,

THIS PERSON IS ONTO US!

"Okay, I'll show you to our table." He said.

We walked to this table that looked to fancy for words. There was one way to describe everyone as soon as i met his friends.

Pink Girl: Cool N Spicy

Ribbon Girl: Duck Girl

Green Guy: The dude with Smarticle Particles

The Red Guy: Sport Maniac (He had a soccerball in his hands)

The Blue Guy: Pervert. He was reading Playboy.

Blonde Twintails: POPSTAR OMG I SAW HER ON TV! WHY IS SHE EVEN HERE?

Blonde Guy: ..Pink Eyes? Way to prettier than a guy is supposed to be

Oh yeah i forgot..

Him

Nagihiko: Long-Haired Dude

And then there was me..

Rima: Cool

* * *

"Hi I'm Rima Mashiro." I said, with absoloutly no emotion. I'm Serious, were is my reward? :O

I totally need one.

NOW.

"Hi. Amu Here." She said coldy.

HEY! ONLY I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY STUFF COLDLY! THAT'S MY OUTER CHARACTER! GET YOUR OWN!

"We can be friends, if you want." She said in a cold n' spicy tone.

That's Better.

"Hi YAYA IS YAYA! GIVE ME ALL YOUR SWEETS, STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!" she said with an evil laugh.

"Why, Strawberry Shortcake?" I asked.

"BECAUSE! YAYA SAID SO!" she said glomping me.

...

Well she is nice.

"Sanjou Kairi. Charmed, I'm Sure." He said, and bowed.

Charmed?

Excuse Me Sir, I don't think your in our time.

"YO KUKAI HERE! PLEASURE TO MEET CHA'!" he said and rubbed my hair.

Hey! That took hours to make straight! D8

"I guess it is." I said, sounding like a robot.

That blue guy was to busy reading hustler magazines. Better to wait for later.

"I'm Sure you know me, for I am Utau Hoshina." She said, Then smiled and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you in person, I know you don't like whiny-ass fans, You'll be glad to know I'm not that type at all." I said, and bowed.

She smiled in relief.

Well..Atleast my true colors are like a fangirl.

We then shook hands.

OMG SHE TOUCHED MY HANDS! 8D "Tadase Hotori. Pleasure to meet you." He said. We did a trusty handshake. He looks like a princce. = . =

"Well Hello To All." I said.

I could tell we were all going to become friends..

I just have a stranger feeling that even me and long-haired dude have a chance to be friends,

in time though. In time.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? IT FEELS LIKE I WAS RUSHING! D8**

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS!**

**Also, Could you please give me suggestions? I have some plans for next chapter, But.. I'm not sure though. I need your help. I could use your idea in the next chapter or the next next or the next next next.. yeah you get it.**

**anyways~**

**R & R!**


	5. Some Shooting Game, And Some Mail!

**New chapter. woot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm not cool, So I do not own Shugo chara.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Rima's Pov**

After I met them all, I got to now each of them more, time by time. But the bell rang and it was time to head back to our cabins.

By now I was playing some addicting shooting game I brought with me, Ignoring nagihiko, or just ansewering with a short ansewer.

"So you like shooting games?" He said.

"mhmmm." I said, Playing the game.

OOH! JUST BLEW UP THE GAS STATION! EPIC!

The whole Time nagihiko was talking about his life from birth, to now, which in fact, I was ignoring.

"And that's the end." He said.

"End of what?" I asked. He mentally facepalmed. "I asked if you wanted to know more about me." He said.

"Go on." I said putting the console on pause. "You said, 'Love too.'" He said.

"Oh! That was for the game, cause the dude on the game said: Would you like to kill all them bastards? so i said: Loved too." I said, the truth.

He just sat there confused.

"If I was blind, I'd mistake you for a dude." He said, smirking. Well, I would mistake you for a girl.

"Whatever. I have to destroy all the Police, so they don't find out I'm killing people." I said. He mentally face palmed.

But I didn't care. After Playing Some Shooting Game, I got tired and decided to save my game, and turn off.

"Your Finally Done" It said. "Yeah, so? I got bored of it." I said, Truthfully.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Hello, Campers! I'm the official Mail Dude, for your camp." Said that blue guy.

THAT BLUE GUY, FREAK IS THE MAIL MAN?

I remember him. He was reading Perverted Magazines.

"Whatever. Hand me my mail." I said.

"Lets See..40 mail for Rima Mashiro? And 41 for Nagihiko." He said.

HE GOT ONE MORE MAILZ THEN ME.

WEWEFERGEGRWesqwdrwefwefwerg f.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-san." Nagihiko said.

"Your Welcome." He said, and left.

"That was the pervert from yesturday, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said.

"Oh. So that's the freaks name." I said.

NOTE TO SELF: Protects all of my friends that are girls!

I saw them.

Lets see..

39 from fanboys..

and 1 from MOMMY! :O

I opened it Up.

_Dear Rima,_

_Hi! :) I heard you are room mates with Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_I Hope you are happy with your room mate. Please._

_Have Fun For mommy okay? D8_

_Also Let me see your room mate._

_Take a picture of him so i can see him._

_So I'll know if your going to have sexy babehs._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Okay...

WAIT? SEXEH BABEHS?

F**k.

"What does your letter say?" He said.

"nothing" I said quickly and ate it.

OMG I ATE IT.

I'm going to get a huge papercut. D8

"It says something, I know that." Nagihiko said.

"It says that my mom wants to know what you look like." I said, forgetting the part with 'sexeh babehs' on purpose.

"What for?" He said.

"Nothing. She just wants to know." I lied.

He smirked. OH SHIT! That smirk.. Means Buisness.

"I know your lying." He said.

"I'm lying for our own innocence. I'll tell you later." I said.

"Fine.~ Take a picture." He said. I took a picture and sent it to mom.

**1 minute later..**

**To: Mom**

**From: Rima**

**Subject: Room mate.**

**Mom: OMG! IF HE WAS MY AGE I'D MARRY HIM!**

**Rima: PLEASE MOM. DON'T BE A PEDOPHILE!**

**Mom: I won't. I'll try to find his look-alike!**

**Rima: Whatever you do, Don't marry his father. if he has one. I don't want him to be my brother.**

**Mom: I Understand, You want him to be your hubby.**

**Rima: Mom shut up, please!**

****As soon as she was about to reply, I'm Guessing, Nagihiko took my phone.

OH SHIT!

TT _ TT PHONE TEXT MESSAGER STALKER!

Dear God,

Please Hope My mom says something embarassing. Amen.

WAIT WHOOPS.

NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Mom: NO! GIVE ME YOUR SEXEH BABEHS NOW!**

****All of the sudden, I saw Nagihiko go on the floor laughing scrolling through all them things.

I looked at the text. Damnit MOM!

* * *

**I feel as if i wrote alot. I'm proud of myself!**


	6. Drunken Truth or Dare

**Hello, My Lovelies~**

**I feel extra happy today. 8D idk why. Maybe because I got more reviews~**

**One more thing I must say before we start. **

**To tadamu4eva754 Yes there will be more couple pairings, such as:**

**Kutau, Tadamuto, Yairi, and chara pairings are: Miseki and Rhythm X Kusukusu**

**Thank you for asking! ^ . ^ Please enjoy this story everyone!**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

****Reeeeaaaaalllll Mature, Mommy. Real Mature.

"DAMNIT! NAGIHIKO, GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" I slapped him across the face, victoriously getting my phone.  
Mom will not be so happy as soon as I get home...

" Rima your no fun. and why is your mom all pedo over me?" He asked.

" I don't know, she finds you cute." I said. Cute? Him? How does that even make sense.

"Well skipping to the next subject.. I'M SO BORED!" I screamed at the last sentence.

Nagihiko looked around. "Hey, want to meet in my friend, Amu-chan, in her room? We could visit her. Her room mate is Tadase." He said.

I don't really remember who she was, although I do remember one thing: Her favorite ice-cream flavor was chocolate.

"Why the hell not?" I said. We got ready. I wore this awesome outfit.** (A/N: When I have the time, i will post the pic on profile~)** Nagihiko wore something a dude would normally wear. **(A/N: I'm a girl. I don't really know about guy clothes, so I can't post a picture! Sorry D8 unless you show me a picture, I'll sure put it up!~)**

****We went to Amu's Cabin. Why was there alot of people?

" Why is, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto all here?" Nagihiko said.

" We were playing a game! Come on, Nagi, Strawberry short cake, Join us!" Yaya cheered.

We both sat down. They knew were were gonna play. "What game are we playing?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare." Utau said. This game always gives me bad luck.. But not to worry, Rima! You'll win!

Just I hope no kissy goo goo dares..

"It's My Turn!~ Truth or dare, Short cake?" Yaya said, with her super awesome moe voice.

..."Truth." I said. I'll pick dare when I feel in luck. But this girl... I have a bad feeling picking dare around her.

"Okay! Do you like Nagi?" She said with sparkly eyes.

...

WHAT THE F**K?

"Oh hell to the no. Okay, My turn!" I said moving things on.

Lets See...

OH! THE FAMOUS AWESOME PERSON! "Utau, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Utau was thinking... Let the awesome girl wait..

"Dare." She said. Her mouth just got her in trouble. hmmm... she is whispering 'Please get K..' I can't hear the rest...

Hmm..

She'll kiss...Auburn Head! 8D

"I dare you to kiss the oblivious Ginger." I said.

Kukai had a suprised face. "Offended." Kukai growled. Ignore.

"Ye- Ah Man." She said. Yup it was official. Utau Hoshina, Famous Popstar, Is in love with oblivious ginger!

gotta write that on my palm...

AWW! I MISSED THE KISS! D8

"Okay, my turn." Utau said. Too late...

"Nagihiko Truth or dare." She said.

"Dare." He said.

Utau looked around, I could tell, she was going to do something evil.

"I dare you and rima to drink that juice over there." Utau smirked.

It was official. Blondes are evil. Wait I'm Blonde.. CUT THAT!

I sighed. "As long as I drink First. I don't want to get purple-idus." I said.

"What's so wrong about purple? Your dress is purple!" He said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything.

"L-let's just do the dare." I said.

" Fill it all the way! and Rima drinks Half, and you drink half!" She said.

But the cup is like as big as three regular cups. Ugh.

"Oh yeah, pour that." Utau said as she pointed at the bottle with red liquid.

Amu Gasped. "But that's w-" Utau covered her mouth.

?

it doesn't look like water...

"Okay!" I said.

I poured it...

and more.. and more.. until it finally reached the top. I took half a sip.. and so did nagihiko.. I feel.. Funny.. 8D

"YAY! THERE DRUNK! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO WATCH!" Utau cheered.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Utau!" Amu gasped. "What," She said. "Don't you want to see if they kiss?" Utau asked.

Amu Opened her mouth but nothing but air came out..

"Fine." Amu Said. Utau smiled. "YAY!" yaya cheered. Everyone was excited to watch the kiss.

But what was really important that they were actually 12...

* * *

**woot. Done with this chapter.**

**Now for somethings that will keep you wondering...**

**Will Rima and nagi share a drunk kiss?**

**Does Utau Blackmail Rima or Nagi?**

**Who ripped the label off the whine? **

**Why am I asking you all these questions, When I know the ansewer?**

**Stay tuned! Coming soon to a screen near you, The next chapter!**


	7. Lets Share a Drunk Kiss

_Previously On My Love Is A Long-Haired Dude..._

"YAY! THERE DRUNK! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN TO WATCH!" Utau cheered.

"Utau!" Amu gasped. "What," She said. "Don't you want to see if they kiss?" Utau asked.

Amu Opened her mouth but nothing but air came out..

"Fine." Amu Said. Utau smiled. "YAY!" yaya cheered. Everyone was excited to watch the kiss.

But what was really important that they were actually 12...

* * *

_Now Back to the fanfiction..._

__Yaya's Pov

woot! We could spend the day together, and we'll all hang out! and we have two drunklings on our side!

"Lets Go hang out!" I cheered. YAYA IS OVER EXCITED AGAIN!

"We'll bring Mashrio-san, And Fujisaki-kun, Correct?" Tadase said.

...

excuse me, is this a real language, cause i'm not sure..

A DOI DOI DUH DOI!

"DUH! YAYA WANTS THEM TO MAKE OUT IN PUBLIC!" I said.

Everyone Cheered. "YEAH! TO WALMART!" Kukai said.

Walmart? . _ . everyone had there poker faces ready.

"Uhh.. Not saying this in a mean way, but why walmart?" Utau said.

"BECAUSE! EVERYTHING IS SO PRETTY THEIR! I'LL BUY RIMA A DIAMOND RING!" Nagi said drunkily.

"YEAH AND I'LL BUY NAGIHIKO A FRIENDSHIP BRACELET." Rima said.

..

"On second though, Lets go to Walmart." I said.

Everyone cheered, "YEAH! LETS DO IT!" We drove into Ikuto's Car. (No, He doesn't have a license, But he always flirts his way out of a ticket. Yaya wants to know his secret!)

Ikuto drove...

so slow...

"Ikuto, are we there yet?" Amu asked moaning out of boredom.

"My estimation, we'll be there in about 10 minutes.."

Everyone screamed. "WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kukai yelled.

"Pull Over." Utau said. Ikuto, being a good big brother, He did.

"I'm Walking." She said, but she ran instead. "Ikuto nee-san, I think I should drive." Tadase said, giving a sparkly attack.

"OH!~ I COULD NEVER SAY NO TO YOU!" Ikuto said.

Wow Times really do change. Yaya thought they would hate eachother.

Tadase must've held something hostage, like his catnip or toys.

Tadase drived..

But what really was important.. Why is a 12 year old driving?

AND SO FAST!

We all beat Utau to Walmart.

I then looked at Kairi.. (How Long was he here? Oh yeah. Last chapter. So quiet)

"COME ON KAIRI! WALMART IS SO CHEAP! I WANT TO LOOK AT TOYS!" I said.

Dragged him to the toy isle. Nailed it.

* * *

Normal POV

"Rima and Nagi are both holding hands drunk. AND WHATS GREAT IS THEY ALREADY HAVE FANGIRLS!" Yaya Said.

"Yes. According to my documents, They will kiss in about... Well, I don't want to ruin the suprise." He said, smiling at Yaya.

Yaya Hugged Kairi, and he blushed. " AWW!~3 HOW DID YOU KNOW, YAYA LOVES SUPRISES!" She said hugging Kairi.

Kairi blushed. "Uh.. Ace if you don't let go of me... We'll get rumors too! and even Fangirls!" Yaya was then also embarrassed.

"It's Yaya.. And thanks for telling me!" She said. But it was too late. Fangirls For Rimahiko, And Fangirls for Yairi as well. "

"Let's Stalk rima and nagi!" Yaya said. And so they did.

* * *

"Nagi!" Rima yelled. She looked at the jewelery section. She was looking at the very ruby red ring.

"We'll take this one, Mam'!" He pointed at the red ring. "Certainly. And aren't you guys the cutest couple?" She said, awwing.

"Yes, Not only that. Were Married!" Rima said. **(A/N: Everytime there drunk, they will think they are a Married Couple.)**

**"Yes!" Nagihiko said.**

****"But your so young!" She said and handed him the ring. He paid and put it on Rima.

"Yes, But even if we are young, nothing will stop us from loving eachother." Nagihiko said. Rima hugged them. "Aww~ You two should just kiss!" The lady said.

"We will! Right now!" They said.

* * *

"YAYA! ACCORDING TO MY DOCUMENTS, THERE DRUNKNESS WILL WEAR OFF IN ABOUT-"

"YAYA IS WATCHING KAIRI! Please talk about your documents later!" She was looking at them.

She was all Sparkly eyes.

_Come on..Come on..., She though._

* * *

And so they kissed. In the background Kairi gasped, and blushed to see such an amazing sight. Utau was there too. She took dozens of pictures, with everyone else, who took like a million.

"Cool. New profile photo" Utau Said.

"THERE DRUNKNESS! IT'S-"

Rima Gasped as she looked into Nagihiko.

Same as Nagihiko.

They stopped the kiss.

Everyone was sad, and went back to shopping.

"Why?" Rima muttered her last words, Blushing.

* * *

**Done. Sorry for the cliffe. And I don't own Walmart. ** 8D

R & R my Lovelies~


	8. Rima and Nagi's Plan for Revnege

**I didn't update in a while.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D8**

**I can't update if i Die! D8**

**Anyways... to tadamu4eva754 yes, I'll try to put Tadamu in as soon as possible. :) Probally in the next chapter, or the next next. But soon, I hope!**

**Don't worry amuto fans, you'll get your share also. ;)**

* * *

**_Previously.. on my love is a long haired dude.._**

And so they kissed. In the background Kairi gasped, and blushed to see such an amazing sight. Utau was there too. She took dozens of pictures, with everyone else, who took like a million.

"Cool. New profile photo" Utau Said.

"THERE DRUNKNESS! IT'S-"

Rima Gasped as she looked into Nagihiko.

Same as Nagihiko.

They stopped the kiss.

Everyone was sad, and went back to shopping.

"Why?" Rima muttered her last words, Blushing.

* * *

**_back to the_**_ fanfic.._

Rima's Pov

I just stood there like an idiot. I think Nagihiko joined me on this one. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I said with a scary face.

Everyone flinched.

"Well that drink Utau made you drink was whine!" Amu said.

Utau coughed. "Amu, Amu, Amu. I also told you, I mixed it with a love potion!" She said.

"Aha. I see. Well then I shall be leaving then. Come on Nagihiko." I said grabbing his hand. Everyone gasped. Even Nagihiko turned red a bit, but we just kissed, so I see why.

It's not what you think. Were gonna get.. Revenge!

I walked out.

* * *

"Do you think?" Amu said looking at utau.

She smiled. " We brought them closer." She said.

"But yaya thinks there getting revenge." Yaya said.

Kairi smiled and pat yaya's head.

"Actually, I think I knew what Utau-chan was trying to do. Not only was she trying to bring Rima-chan and Nagihiko-kun to kiss, but she was trying to let them get closer, by getting revenge." Kairi explained. Yaya's eyes widened.

"Utau.. YOUR A GENIOUS!" Yaya said hugging utau.

"Now, Now, You don't have to rub it in." Utau said, patting her head.

Yaya's eyes were sparkling. "MAYBE THEY'LL KISS AGAIN, BUT ON PURPOSE!" Yaya gasped.

Kukai gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" He said.

* * *

"Rima-chan What are you doing?" Nagihiko Said.

"I'm getting revenge. Unless you don't want to help, Then you'll have something to regret later." I said, still dragging him.

He looked around. "Fine." He said.

REVENGE~

SWEEET.

" We'll think of something, for now, lets just go back to the camp. " I said.

No responce.

I turned around. He was.. Sleeping?

Oh well. I'll just drag him, I must not wake him. He looks to peaceful.

When I got in the room, I turned on a small light and threw nagi on the bed. "Whoops." I said, feeling a teeny tiny bit guilty.

I then tuck him in bed, and sat near the table. Now Rima Think...

Think..

of a way to get revenge..

**5 hours later...**

****I was staring blankly..

What should I do..

I then widened my eyes. "I'm a genious!" I shouted.

"NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS-"

I fell straight asleep...

I was that tired.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

****I got up. How did I end up in bed. Anyways, why is Rima sleeping on the table.

I then shook her. "Hey Rima, Wake up." I said. She opened her eyes a little.

she blinked, then rubbed her eyes. "Good Morning." She said.

"Rima, It's the afternoon." I said.

"Really? Must've been because I stayed up to late." She said, rubbing her hand. She then got off the table. "Hey I know what we could use for revenge." Rima said, with an evil smile. She ran quickly over to me, and whispered something into my ear.

I nodded every time She finished a sentence.

"Rima.. That Idea is brilliant!" I said.

She nodded. " I stayed up 5 hours, and then finally thought of it." She said. So that's why she got up late..

"We'll Do the plan for sure! Infact, It's so genous, We'll do it today!" I said with a thumbs up.

She smiled. "YAY! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE LOOKS ON THERE FACES WHEN THEY HEAR THIS!" She grinned.

Oh yeah, We'll all share a great laugh.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**and that concludes this chapter..**

**Short I think.**

**I hope the next chapter will be longer! :)**

**R & R~**


	9. Revenge:Take 1 Epic Fail

**Hello My lovelies~**

**I hope this chapter is longer :)**

**Well enjoy now!**

* * *

**Rima's pov**

"Lets meet with our friends today." I said.

He smiled. " You want to do this?" He said. "Not everyone was responsible for us getting drunk. It was just Utau." He explained.

I frowned. "But they didn't do anything! Sure Amu and Tadase were window-shopping but that doesn't mean anything! And plus Ikuto bought some Brownies!" I Said.

Nagihiko's eyes widened. "Did he save any for me?" He said, eager to know. I looked at him confused. And I thought he was a vegetable kind of guy.

"No." I said. Well.. To be honest, I wasn't sure.

He then grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He said, with a tear dropping. "But at first you didn't seem sure you wanted too-"

"BUT THE BROWNIES!" he said, nudging me. "OKAY!OKAY! THE BROWNIES, I GET IT! LETS GO!" He stopped.

We walked and opened Amu's door. There stood all the friends. "Hello." Utau said, smiling.

"Are you gonna hurt us?" Yaya asked.

I stood there with an emotionless face, and nagihiko played along.

"No, were not getting any revenge." I smiled.

"Actually, we think you did so good, were gonna give you some Lemonade, made by rima and me!" Nagihiko said.

Amu froze. "You.. and nagi?" Amu said confused. We both shook our heads.

"YAY! YAYA LOVES LEMONADE! GIVE US ALL ONE BIG CUP!" Yaya cheered.

It was almost as if she was helping us out. Oh poor Yaya, and dense Amu. I grabbed the Lemonade and poured everyone until it was full. Everyone took a drink.

"Hehe.. It's so good!" Kukai said, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, what did you put in it?" Utau asked.

I laughed a little. "It's My moms recipe, she makes it when she is stressed. I put some lemonade, and spiked it." I said emotionless.

"WHAT!?" Tadase said.

"Also I added my own treat to it.~ MSG. It'll get you craving for more." I said. :D

"IM NOT UNDERAGED SO IT'S OKAY!" Said Ikuto, grabbing the entire glass of lemonade drinking it all down.

That's it Ikuto.. Drink it all...

and all and all.. Also I didn't tell them about the Secret Ingredient ^_~

* * *

**Like.. 1 hour later..**

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? BEING DRUNK IS NOT BAD! 8D" Amu said. Tadase replied with a drunk smile. "YEAH! Even if it is Illegal!" Tadase cheered.

"YOU KNOW. SCREW MY DOCUMENTS!" kairi said throwing all the paper everywhere. He turned organized, to unorganized.

"AND SCREW YOU KAIRI! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Yaya asked.

"WILL I MARRY YOU? DOES A BEAR SHIT IN THE WOODS?" Kairi asked. Yaya let out tears. Tears of joy. She put on a candy ring and cried in kairi's arms.

Me and Nagihiko did our first Brofist.

"It worked. 8D Infact, the affects of them getting drunk, was better than I thought." I said.

"YEAH~ I KNOW YOUR SO SMART." Said Nagihiko.

"I know.. Hey for a second there, you sounded drunk." I said, worried.

"I SWEAR TO DRUNK, I'M NOT GOD! 8D" Nagihiko said.

"If you say so~" I said. PHEW.

Wait.. What did he say?

Oh no. MY LEMONADE!

"NAGIHIKO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DRINK THAT!" I said.

I'm the only sober and sane one in the room.

I guess I'll take one sip...

I took one sip of the Lemonade. My eyes sparkled.

"* W * NOW I KNOW WHY MY MOM DRINKS THIS WHEN SHE'S STRESSED!" I said. I drank it.

But there was one flaw.

I couldn't stop drinking.

* * *

**A kind of cliffe I guess.**

**Yes there revenge was a total FAIL. just FAIL.**

**now i got my questions~**

**1. DID YAYA AND KAIRI GET LEGALLY MARRIED?**

**2. Will they watch a terrible movie.. AND LIKE IT?**

**3. WILL THEY ALL HAVE THERE TASTE OF A DRUNK KISS?**

**4. WILL RIMA EVER STOP DRINKING**

**WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS, WHEN I KNOW THE ANSEWER?**

**I DON'T KNOW! 8D**

**R & R ~**


	10. Revenge Take 2 Not Really RevengeFinal

_**Previously on My love is a long-haired dude...**_

I took one sip of the Lemonade. My eyes sparkled.

"* W * NOW I KNOW WHY MY MOM DRINKS THIS WHEN SHE'S STRESSED!" I said. I drank it.

But there was one flaw.

I couldn't stop drinking.

* * *

**Now back to the fanfic..**

why?

WHY IS IT SO GOOD?

why must everything I make taste so flawless!?

I drank more and more until finally...

* * *

**30 minutes later... AND NORMAL POV AS WELL`**

"SO THEN SHE SAID.." Nagihiko said drunkily. Rima just nodded on and on. Yaya was trying on Utau's dresses, complaining that all of them were to big. Kairi was shredding his papers, and when he becomes sober he will be pissed. like reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllly pissed. Amu and tadase were chatting.

"I THINK WE SHOULD JUST GO AWAY, AND MAKE AN INVENTION!" Tadase said.

"YEAH! LIKE... A TANNING MACHINE FOR TOAST! WE'LL CALL IT... A TOASTER!" Amu cheered.

Tadase Gasped. Amu Gasped too. "GENIOUS!" They both yelled, and started dancing with goofy faces.

* * *

"KUKAI? YOU KNOW WHAT!? I LURVE YOU MAN, BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS TO SOBER TO ADMIT IT." Utau said, patting kukai on the back.

"OH MY GIRL, I WAS LIKE THAT TOO!8D" Kukai cheered.

Kukai and Utau Hugged for about.. 20 minutes?

Rima and Nagi were talking about stuff. ._.

"I'm so glad were a couple." Rima said smiling.

"Time sure flies by fast. It's our 2nd day anniversary~" Nagihiko said. Rima gasped. "Really?" Rima said.

Nagihiko blushed and smiled. "Yeah."

"Were should we spend it?" Rima asked smiling drunkily.

Nagihiko looked at her, returning a warm, drunk smile. He was thinking of a place.

"I Want to take a walk with my hubby." Rima said, grabbing his arm.

"O-okay." He said. They walked out, rima was wearing something formal, nagihiko was wearing something a dude would wear.

It wasn't dark, nor was it bright. At this type of day the sky was always pretty. They decided to sit on the grass, at a beautiful park.

"The sunset is beautiful." Rima said. "Yes, just like you." Nagihiko said. There were holding hands and both blushing.

* * *

**back at amu's cabin...**

**NORMAL POV**

Yaya and Kairi finally revieved from the drunkness.

But when they snapped out of it.. they were kissing.

Yaya and kairi backed away fast. Yaya let out an awkward laugh. "er... Hahaha? What happened? Yaya Doesn't remember anything!" She said awkwardly, rubbing her hand behind on the back of her head. Kairi wasn't listening though. He was looking for something.

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE ARE MY BABIES?" Kairi said searching everywhere. He removed Amu's blankets,pillows, sheets, dressers, dresses and other stuff.

No, not underear people. Why would he put his documents in such a naughty place? D:

"What are you looking for?" Yaya asked. Kairi turned around, blushed because he remembered.. the kiss. "I-i'm looking for...MY DOCUMENTS!" Kairi hugged yaya when he yelled the last part.

Yaya patted his back. " Oh no.. You lost your documents? Yaya will help you." She said and hugged Kairi back. They then got down on both knees (did not propose, sadly TT _ TT) and searched everywhere on the floor. Yaya then walked over to a certain place.

_The Shredder._

Yaya looked inside the shredder and put both hands on her face, and gasped.

"N-no way... Who would do such a thing?" Yaya looked at the shredded documents. "Ac- Yaya?" Kairi said. He walked over to Yaya, and saw her look at the shredder.

He looked in, shocked to see what was in there.

He let out a tear. Yaya then hugged him. "Kairi, how long did it take you to write all those documents?" She said, rubbing his back.

"6. 6 years." He said. Yaya smiled. "Did you do it all by yourself?" She said. Kairi nodded.

She went to the shredder. "6 whole years you did this all by yourself, kairi. Yaya is very impressed. Maybe you can rewrite them." Yaya said. They then stopped hugging.

"But it will take 6 more years to do this alone!" Kairi said. Yaya turned towards him and smiled. "Who said... You were doing this.. Alone?"

Kairi gasped. "Yaya.. you'll help me?" He said. Yaya nodded. "The library is a great place to start. It's nice and quiet there! I think they have the "Read to dogs program" Today too! Let's read to dogs! Oh can we?" Yaya said, sparkly eyes filled her with glee.

Kairi couldn't help but say yes. So they left, and went to the wonderful world of reading.

* * *

**NOW KUTAU IN ACTION! Utau's Pov**

I was the first to recover from drunkness. (Well, first out of me and kukai.)

"I'm glad you accepted my confession! I'm glad to know you love me too!" Kukai said.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. HE KNOWS?

CRAP.

This is part of Rima's Revenge plan..

TO GET US DRUNK. Oh god, why did I make her drink that bottle? D:

*Note to self= Dont get blondes angry.

Wait.. What?

Anywho, Kukai knows!? All the sudden.. He Kissed Me? and put a ring on me? I know I liked him, but this is going so fast.. it hasn't even been a minute yet! Kukai then stopped. And let go. He smiled and then walked away. "I'm going to go get ready for a ramen competition!"Kukai said.

I smiled. So he's just drunk. I guess I'll just keep this.. my little secret. ~

That kiss.. was amazing. =w=

* * *

KUKAI POV

I was walking to my cabin.. well me and utau's cabin.

when things went black. I recovered from being drunk!

"Ah.. What am i doing? I'm supposed to be at Amu's Cabin!" I said.

I wonder what happend while I was drunk? I entered the room. Utau hid her.. Left hand? I hope she doesn't smack me with it.

"Hello Kukai. Are you ready to go?" Utau said. I laughed. "Where?" I said. She frowned. "Kukai, you said we'd go to The New Ramen Place! We would have a competition! D:" She said.

OH!

Even When I'm drunk I cannot live without one ramen competition with utau.

"OH! Let's go." I said with a grin and a thumbs up. I got my sport jacket, Utau got her lady jacket, and we head out!

We went for a walk.

"Is that Rima and Nagi?" Utau said pointing at them.

"There drunk. Let's move along." I said. "Wouldn't want to ruin their moment!" I grinned. Utau nodded.

After walking for what totally seemed like a generation, we reached the Ramen Shop. I whistled. "Very Fancy Looking" I said. And I knew I was Mr. Right. When we walked in, there was a garden, and a mini waterfall. There were colorful plants everywhere. "Very Fancy." Utau said, looking at the plants.

We sat down, there we saw a waitress. I read her name tag carefully.

S-I-O-N

NO. WAY. IT'S SION.

"SION! YOU CAME BACK!" I said. I quickly hugged her.

Utau then looked.. furious? Only god knows why.

"KUKAI! YOU LOOK MUCH OLDER!" She said, hugging me back.

" I would like the best ramen you have." Utau said, in a cold tone, looking down.

"Same Here!" I said, with a thumbs up. "Okay! Your Order will come soon!" Sion bowed, and walked away.

"WHO'S SHE?" Utau asked, a little loud. I grinned. "She is my childhood friend." Kukai said. Utau smiled. "OKAY! THEN." She said with a very... strange smile..

Ow. My stomache hurts when she looks at me like that.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" I said, running.

"Okay!" Utau shouted.

* * *

**Utau's Pov**

There he goes. The love of my life, gone. He probally loves that girl. Sion. I hope her and kukai have a good time..

UTAU! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! YOU ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOURSELF!

"Your Ramen is here!" Said sion. I looked at her and glared. "Oh. Thanks." I said. "Oh, are you Utau? The famous Singer! I love your music!" She said.

"Yeah Thanks. Listen, can you do me a favor?" I said, in a harsh tone. She looked at me. "Sure!" Sion smiled.

I whispered in her ear.

_"I love Kukai, and Kukai is mine. Got it?" I whispered._

Her smile, which she had on, dropped. She let her hair out of that silly bun, making all her brown hair down. " Well if you want me to do that, I'm afraid not. I was his friend since childhood, and I love him with all my heart!" She said, bowed, and walked away.

I just felt like crying. But I can't. Utau, you have to face the fact, if you want to grow up, get married to kukai, you yourself have to grow up. Your not a little kid anymore. Your 16. A Singer. Famous. You can't let anyone get in your way.

"IM BACK!" Kukai said.

I quickly changed my tears to a smile. "Glad you're back. Your Ramen was getting cold." I smiled at him. I can't lie to myself. I love Kukai, and I know it.

He grinned, putting up two thumbs. "Great! Let's eat!" We both sat down and chowed down.

_2 Hours Later..._

"I WON! FOR THE FIRST TIME, I WON!" Kukai said.

I Hugged kukai. " Good Job." I Said, and ruffled his hair. He grinned at me. "Hehe! Utau you did great, too!" He said and ruffled my hair.

"Do you think we could have a ramen competition, tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure! A Re-match!" He said.

And we both walked home.

* * *

**Amu's Pov**

I RECOVERED!

And then I saw it. The most Tadamuto-est scene ever.

Ikuto and Tadase were both kissing, my cheek..

"EH?! W-well it's not like I like it.. But I can't do anything to stop it.." I said with a goofy smile.

"Amu is a pervert!" Ran Teased. "Wow Amu can you let yoru kiss me.. oh wait.. he went back to Ikuto's heart..." Miki then cried.

"Sue thinks it looks cute, desu!~" Sue said.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

that caused the following:

Loud shakes from my cabin.

Ikuto and tadase to recover from drunkness.

Me to get thirsty for yelling my throat out..

Tadase and Ikuto's eyes widened.

"HEH! NICE!" Ikuto said.

Tadase gasped. "Ikuto-nee-san!" He growled.

"What? You got what you want? And I got what I want! It's fair share, brother!" He said, leaving his fist out, for a brofist.

He sweatdropped. " I-I guess." He said a slowly put his fist to Ikuto's.

I slapped Ikuto. "PERVERT!" I said.

He rubbed his cheek. "OW! YOU SHOULD SLAP TADASE TOO! HE WAS DRUNK!" I said.

I glared at him. "I bet you weren't even." I said.

"OH YES I WAS!" Ikuto said. He then frowned. "Fine, I wasn't. But you were. ;) " He said.

ERRR...

"BAKA! STUPID HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO!" I slapped his face.

Tadase then grabbed my hand.

"Amu-chan.. Don't be so rough on Ikuto-nee-san." Tadase smiled.

DEM HAIR.

DAT SMILE.

IRRESISTABLE. " O-okay.. Tadase-kun!" I bowed. Ikuto growled. "So he gets the nice treatment." He said with puppy- or kitty eyes. "WHY SO ROUGH ON LIL' OLD ME?" He said.

I pat his head. "Fine. I-i'm sorry." I said. I just couldn't ignore him when he had that face!

I pat them both then put my face on the floor. "I have total love problems." I sighed. Tadase and Ikuto blinked.

"Who do you think she likes better?" Ikuto asked. I rolled my eyes. "I think she likes both. There is nothing wrong with that decision." Tadase smiled.

I do like both. He is right. I always keep on thinking, who should I chose, and I will never know the ansewer to that. "Your right Tadase. My heart is a weirdo for liking two people. My parents didn't lack love for me, I don't get picked on so much, that I feel like I need someone. I just have problems." I Said. This was a really sad moment.

until..

"You can just hurry up and pick me?" Ikuto groaned. I laughed. "I'm probaly never going to pick anyone!" I said. I frowned. "Now get out, you too. I need to be alone." I said coldly.

Tadase and Ikuto seemed to meet each other's faces and ran. There they go. There going to fight again..

I stared at my book shelf. I remembered something Yaya said alot.

_Flashback_

_"When you feel like love has taken over, and you don't know what to do, Take this! Yaya read it!" Yaya said. _

_She handed me a bright new shiny... Shoujo Manga?_

_"Why would I need this?" I asked. Yaya Smiled. "You like Tadase and Ikuto, Yaya figured. So when the time comes, You'll know! Yaya needs to get some cake! Today is Tsubasa's birthday, He is 2! I promised him a special cake from Yaya. Bye!" Yaya ran off. I looked at the shoujo manga._

_"I won't need this."  
_

_END OF FLASHY BACK_

__Well, I guess Yaya Was right.

I grabbed the Manga.

I flipped from page to page.

**1 hour later..**

****I was enjoying it so much, I realized I finished the manga!

"The girl in the story, is just like me. She understands.. HOLY CRAP I NEED THE NEXT VOLUME!" I said. I grabbed some money and ran.

Yaya has some good taste is manga.

* * *

NOW IT'S BACK. THE RIMAHIKO MOMENT. NORMAL POV

"The sunset is beautiful." Rima said. "Yes, just like you." Nagihiko said. There were holding hands and both blushing...

Now it was dark, Rima and Nagihiko were walking to Rima's House.

"Since today, nothing is happening at the camp. I can show you were I live." Rima said.

"I can already tell, it'll be a great place." Nagihiko said. They were both holding hands, until Rima and Nagihiko reached the house. Rima rang the door bell.

"MY CHILD!" Said Rima's Mom, Yumi Mashiro. **(A/N: I havent made an author's note in a while. Anyways, you know how in shugo chara rima's mom looks nothing like rima? Well in my fanfiction, just imagine her as if she were Ryuji's mom from Toradora!)**

****Yumi smiled, and opened the door. "Please come in, and is that your room mate from camp?" Yumi said.

Rima nodded. "And my husband." She said as she sat down on the couch, with nagihiko. Yumi's eyes sparkled. "WOW! ALREADY! I HOPE YOU HAVE SMEXY BABEHS!" Yumi said. Rima blushed. "MOM!" She frowned.

"But wait.. your only 12- Nevermind, I like it no matter what. =w=" Yumi said.

Rima's mom grinned. "I'd like to see you kiss!" She said.

Rima turned and blushed. "F-fine. ONLY CAUSE YOUR MY MOM." Rima turned around. She held Nagi's hand. Then they shared a kiss.

Yumi took a picture. Then the drunkness faded. Rima's eyes widened.

"CRAP." She said.

Rima then turned around. "CRAP TWICE!" She cursed.

She then did it.

She kissed Nagi for the _second _time.

* * *

**I wanted everyone to have there own love story in this chapter. :)**

**They were probally really ooc. I feel like this is the longest I have ever wrote. Well I haven't wrote anything in a long time.**

**You have permission to strike me.**

**Also R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay.. So My ''update every day'' is not working out. school is here. blame school~**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Yumi smiled, and opened the door. "Please come in, and is that your room mate from camp?" Yumi said.

Rima nodded. "And my husband." She said as she sat down on the couch, with nagihiko. Yumi's eyes sparkled. "WOW! ALREADY! I HOPE YOU HAVE SMEXY BABEHS!" Yumi said. Rima blushed. "MOM!" She frowned.

"But wait.. your only 12- Nevermind, I like it no matter what. =w=" Yumi said.

Rima's mom grinned. "I'd like to see you kiss!" She said.

Rima turned and blushed. "F-fine. ONLY CAUSE YOUR MY MOM." Rima turned around. She held Nagi's hand. Then they shared a kiss.

Yumi took a picture. Then the drunkness faded. Rima's eyes widened.

"CRAP." She said.

Rima then turned around. "CRAP TWICE!" She cursed.

She then did it.

She kissed Nagi for the _second _time.

* * *

Rima's POV

I stopped. So did he. "F...K..." I said.

"Rima! You know there is no swearing in this house and.. (she said with a sad voice) why did you stop?" My mother cried.

"M-mom! I stopped because I didn't mean it!" She said. "Then why did you kiss?" She said. I stood there like an idiot.

She can't know I was drunk!

"It was a dare. We were playing truth or dare and my friend KUKAI dared us to go to your house TOGETHER. and the kissing was rima's new friend AMU." Nagihiko smiled.

"oh... I see..." My mom said. "bu-" Nagihiko said ssshhh and wink at me. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.

"well... we better head...GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I yelled.

"Rima!" My mom said.

"oh..sorry..."I said.

We then left our embarrassed souls out of the house. We decided we would just get the kiss out of our little 12 year old minds.

"Hey Nagihiko Good Plan Back There. I'm good at lying... just not at my mom yet." I said.

"Thanks." He said. "I almost got stuck for a moment too." He said.

We then walked in the most awkward-est silentest walk we've ever had...

Or was it our first?

PROBALLY OUR FIRST.

We finally reached to camp and went to Amu's cabin..

"were is everyone o3o?" I asked. The room was deserted.

"umm... maybe they left?" Nagihiko did. I than spit my tounge at him.

"DUH! I KNEW THAT! but were did they go?" I said rudely.

"Jeez." Nagihiko said.

I then decided to ignore that purple freak and search for some notes. They probally let some note somewhere...

:O

"Hey Purple Freak, check this out." I said. He then flinched.

"Okay. Just don't call me that again." He said.

_WENT TO SEIYO LIBRARY. Please don't come after us._

_ ~ Kairi and Yaya_

_" O 3 O well let's go." I said. _"But they said not to come after u-"

I knew this would happen...

So I had no choice but to grab his hand and drag him.

"COME ON! QUIT BEING MR. GOODY TWO SHOES! Your to nice!" I said, while I was dragging him.

We now left the camp and I was dragging him on hard cement.

It felt like he wanted to say something, but then he decided to save it for later.

And We finally reached Seiyo Library.

I let go of his hand-

causing him to fall on the floor.

We entered the library. In fact, this is my first time. I have alot of gag mangas but I buy them, not rent them. I mean come on, how stupid is that?

"There they are. By the computers!" I said.

"SHH." said the librarian.

"You have to be quiet in libraries, don't you know?" Nagihiko said.

"No. First Time." I said.

We then walked near Yaya and Kairi.

"WERE DONE!" Yaya whisper shouted.

"Yes Yaya, Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Can we get celebration cake?" Yaya said.

"Ofcourse we can. Your the one who helped me with my documents." He said.

Yaya cheered... quietly. "Hold on. I need to get my favorite shoujo manga! Better get going. Then we can get that cake!" She said. She walked to the Manga section in the library.

"Hello, Mashiro-san. Fujisaki-kun. You can come out. I can see you." Kairi said.

GASP.

We then came out of my awesome hiding place and went to Kairi.

"Didn't you read the note? Yaya didn't want you to come after her." Kairi said.

"Well... It's my fault." I said, guilty.

Nagihiko smiled. "We just didn't want you to get in any trouble, in case you were still drunk.

"Well it's okay. I kind of shredded my documents, but Me and Yaya got them all fixed." Kairi said.

We then heard a little pig tailed girl.

"Hey Kairi! I got my manga! Oh~ Rima and Nagi-tan are here too! Let's spend the day together!" Yaya said.

and she wasn't even pissed that we came here.

We got Yaya's shoujo manga and left.

"you know what.. Yaya wants to get the cake and share it with everyone!" Yaya said.

"Really that'd be awesome." I said.

"With Chocolate?" Nagi said, getting interested.

"Yaya wants to get chocolate. Yaya knows that's Nagi's fav!" She said.

"What about Tadase? He Likes Vanilla. He's not a huge 'choco' fan." Kairi said.

"Then will make the filling Vanilla cream!" Yaya shouted.

We then walked to a cake shop.

"Hello! Welcome To _! It's a pleasure to see you! What cake would you like?** (A/N: Sorry. I couldn't think of anything. = n =)**

**Yaya's eyes were sparkling as she read this:**

_Chocolate Cake with Vanilla Cream._

"Yaya wants that one!" She pointed at the cake.

"What wonderful choice! Since it's your first time here, It's free!" She said.

Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"NO CHARGE! THANKS SO MUCH!" She said as she hugged the girl.

Her blonde hair waved as she hugged her back.

"Your Welcome!" She said. Her blue eyes were filled with happiness. **(A/N: You have to remember what she'll look like. it'll be important later.)**

We then took the cake, and waved to her.

She seemed nice, although there was something about her...

that seemed odd..

OH WELL! WE GOT FREE CAKE! IT'S WIN FREAKING WIN!

We went to the camp. Into Amu's Cabin.

Utau, Kukai and Amu were here. No sign or smell of Tadase or Ikuto were around...

why'd I say smell?

Ikuto smells like catnip.

Tadase smells like...

Tadase?

"Were's Tadase and Ikuto-tan?" Yaya said.

"They went shopping for icecream." Amu said.

Kukai and Utau were together, but Utau was hiding her left hand.

...

NOTHING SUSPICIOUS THERE AT ALL!

"Okay, well since there getting sweets they don't mind if we eat this!" Yaya said as she slammed the cake down on Amu's Table.

Amu's eyes sparkled.

"CHOCOLATE!" She screamed with joy.

Then we all digged in.

then there was a loud siren that caused me to fall down and drop the cake...

**ATTENTION CAMPERS! TOMORROW WE WILL HAVE A FIELD TRIP, TO THE BEACH! PERMISSION SLIPS? SCREW EM'! **

****"ow... my ears... wait what?" I said.

"BEACH. NO WAY! AWESOME!" Kukai said.

Utau smiled. "Cool." We said. We then went back to eating our awesome cake.

_I don't like... 2 hours later?_

__The boys seperated and went to Me and Nagihiko's Cabin while we stayed at amu's.

"You packed your bathing suit, right Rima-tan?" Yaya said.

"Yeah I thi- WHAT THE HELL." I said blushing.

There lied in my suit case...

A pink bikini. The top was just shaped like a bow, with light pink polka dots. The bottom had polka dots too.

then there was a note.

_Dear Rima,_

_;)_

_Love,_

_Mom._

__FU-

"What is it ri- OH MY GOD." Amu said.

"Yaya thinks it's pretty! You should try it on!" She said.

"NO." I said quickly.

"But all the boys in the field trip will like it. ;) " Yaya said.

She pushed me into Amu's closet to change.

Well..

I guess I have no choice.

So I decided to take off my clothes and put it on..

I hope there not plotting anything evil..

* * *

OUTSIDE. Yaya's short POV

"Did you like the plan?" Amu asked.

I put thumbs up.

We then walked to Rima and Nagi's room.

WERE NOT STALKING THEM!

"KNOCK~ KNOCK~ you done yet? :) " I asked.

"Yeah. We know what were wearing to the field trip tomorrow." Kukai said.

"GOOD. YAYA NEED TO GRAB NAGI." I said.

I opened the door, grabbed Nagi then slammed it.

..

"WELL THAT WAS RUDE." Kukai said.

* * *

"Yaya what did you need?" Nagihiko blinked.

"AMU WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I said.

I ran to Amu's room.

I then opened the door. Amu smiled and waved. "What did you need to tell me, Amu?" Nagi said.

"Hold on wait. Let Me Remember..." Amu said..

* * *

BACK IN CLOSET. Rima's short Pov

I put this damn thing on. Finally. It was super diffucult to put on.

I then opened the closet door and my eyes shocked me.

My face exploded and I fell to the ground, immobile from shock.

* * *

Nagi's POV

I turned around.

Nosebleed.

"SEE! IT WORKED!" Yaya said, dancing with maracas. (come to think of it... had Yaya ever even owned maracas?)

"W-WHAT THE? WHAT PLAN WERE YOU THINKING?" I said.

Rima was just lying there, twitching her arm every 5 minutes, or so.

"It's plan: Get Nagi a Nose bleed from Rima's Swimsuit That Rima's mom gave her!" Amu said.

I turned around, not to see rima, and crossed my hands.

"or plan GNNBFRSTRMGH." Yaya said.

Rima then woke up.

"Amu-chan. I had a weird dream." She said.

"That Nagi was right here." She said.

She then turned around. " O [] O..." She then fainted again and was immobile.

"I'm leaving... Welllllllllll... BYE!" I said as I covered my nose and ran.

* * *

"High Five." Yaya said.

and so they did.

* * *

I went to my cabin and decided to go to sleep... get the dirty thoughts out of my mind...

...

...

SLEEP MODE: ACTIVATED.

* * *

**HELL YEAH! This chapter was mostly Random stuff smooshed into one chapter, I apoligize. ; w ;**

**BUT THERE GOING TO THE BEACH.**

**BEACH**

**EQUALS ROMANCE**

**WHICH EQUALS RIMAHIKO.**

**R & R MY DAHLING!~**


	12. The Beach

**; W ;** **i Just realized how much I loved the title of this story..**

**that is all..**

* * *

Rima's POV

I got up!

It's time for the beach..

I'm not excited at all!

I looked to my side..

Nagihiko was sleeping peacefully..

His hair looks really soft... :3

Should I touch it?

RIMA. WHAT THE HELL.

I turned around.

I guess I'll change into my bathing suit, since he isn't awake...

I walked over and changed in my closest. I put it on. I also wore a orange cover up with white polka dots. I got out and Nagi was still asleep.

"Rima.." He said sound asleep.

I turned red. What kind of dreams is his mind giving him? I got closer to him.

"Hey! Wake up!" I poked him. I smiled. That was... fun... :3

I poked him again. "Hey nagi, wake up." I giggled.

I then started poking him again... and again... and again... and again...

Until I poked him to his limit and he fell on my lap...

Then I pushed him, which cause him to wake up.

Then He was on the floor.

* * *

Nagi's POV

"Eh? Oh Hello Rima." I said.

"Hello. and also good morning.. I guess. Look at the time." She pointed at the clock..

10:40

"Yeah?" I said.

"Were going at 11:00."

I rubbed my eyes. Wait a minute... that's 20 minutes... and a Fujisaki is never late..

it takes 4 minutes to change... and like 15 minutes to brush my hair...

and so far...

I looked at my watch..

I wasted 3 minutes explaining all of this.

CRAP!

I ran in to change.

" ..." Rima had a poker face.

* * *

* RIMA POV*

" I don't get why he's so excited..." I whispered to myself. I better check on Amu, Yaya and Utau... Their probally ready right now...

I put on my beach sandals, and left My cabin. I then walked to Amu's Cabin.

"HI RIMA!" Yaya said hugging me to my very death. "L...Let...G...go...D...y...i...n...g" I managed to say.

Utau slammed the door open, in a purple two piece. "STOP! Your going to kill her!" She said as she pointed her right hand..

I remember the other day, she was hiding her left hand. "AH UTAU-TAN! you ruined our magical moment of friendship!~" Yaya whined.

Then someone else slammed the door open, causing it to hit Utau...

"WERE HERE!" Said the guys.

Everyone except Nagihiko were here..

* * *

**back at rima and nagi's apartment...**

** NAGI'S SHORT POV.**

I finally got on my bathing suit..

I looked at my hair... this is going to take a loooooong while...

**like 15 minutes later...**

FINALLY DONE. I ran to the bus with my beach supplies.. (And Rima's Too. She forgot hers... = . =)

I got a seat next to rima, she seemed to move from shock when I went next to her.

* * *

* RIMA'S POV*

I bounced and turned at the window... I looked through my mini mirror...

Why am I so red? It's not because of him, is it?

NAAAAAAAAH.

I decided to take a long nice nap... - w - Zzz...

* * *

"WERE HERE!" Yelled the bus driver.

"Huh- oh what?" I woke up, my yellow orbs blinking.

"Were here Rima." I heard Nagihiko say. I was now fully awake. "Oh..." I said dissapointed.

I didn't really want to go on the beach at all. First off, there are always dudes trying to flirt with you, second of, I have to wait in a long line for a hot dog... third of all...

There is always mean beach bullies. And it's always a gang of three. They'll kick sand at you, and if your a guy with a pretty girl, they'll JUMP to conclusions and say your their girlfriend, get greedy and jealous, then do whatever it takes, even it means going to far, just to get the leader of the gang with a girl. That's the worst thing of all.

I saw this beach. Unlike others, this one was huge...

"Okay! You'll have a group of 9. There are rooms for each group. the first group is, Amu, Rima, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya and Kukai."

We then ignored the rest of the words he was saying and ran to our Room. It was big and huge... filled with hearts? EVERYWHERE. THIS IS TOO ROMANTIC!~...

I hate it. There are notes on each bed.

Bed no. 1 "Amu Tadase and Ikuto."

Tadase and Ikuto high-fived at that.

Bed no. 2 Utau and Kukai

They just stood there.

Bed no. 3 Yaya and Kairi

Kairi gasped and blushed well Yaya exploded like a red tomato.

OH NO..

I didn't even want to read the next one..

But I did anyways..!

Bed no. 4 RIMA and Nagi

I collasped to the floor. "Rima?" Nagihiko said. He walked over and read the note. He then, stole my actions and fell to the floor. Copy Cat...

I then stopped being dramatic, as everyone else followed. "Well, better play and not rest in the same bed with opposite genders while we can!" Kukai said.

I looked at my watch. 11:00am. YES! We have lots of time to play! "Well.. Let's go!" Amu said. We all ran outside. The beach was crowded... but it was better than sharing a bed. We played volleyball.. and had lots of fun. We even played in the water, and splashed each other.

"Nagihiko?" I asked. "What do you need?" He asked and smiled. "Well I want to buy a hot dog... Can you come in line with me in case I need to do something? Cause The line is very long and If I need to go to the bathroom or something like that, You could save my spot." I said. He nodded. We got out of the Water.

Then Nagihiko tripped. "Are you okay? Don't be so clumsy next time!" I said. I Turned around.

There It was.

Beach Boys.

Not only that, but they were bullies.

"HEY! What is a girly boy like you, dating a hottie girl like her?" They Said.

Oh Crap...

* * *

**CLIFFE!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THEY MAKE WAR OR PEACE? only I know...**


	13. A Storm Is Coming

**Hello Guys! I forgot to say in the last chapter, But I really feel bad that Yairi stories don't update alot... well most of them are one-shots! So I'm making a Yairi story, But it'll probally be up in 2013!**

**So Coming Soon to a screen near you! And there will be a preview at the end of this chappie.**

* * *

_**previously, on my love is a long-haired dude...**_

"Nagihiko?" I asked. "What do you need?" He asked and smiled. "Well I want to buy a hot dog... Can you come in line with me in case I need to do something? Cause The line is very long and If I need to go to the bathroom or something like that, You could save my spot." I said. He nodded. We got out of the Water.

Then Nagihiko tripped. "Are you okay? Don't be so clumsy next time!" I said. I Turned around.

There It was.

Beach Boys.

Not only that, but they were bullies.

"HEY! What is a girly boy like you, dating a hottie girl like her?" They Said.

Oh Crap...

* * *

*RIMA POV*

"Well... Tell us!" They said as they pointed our fingers.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not dating her!" Nagihiko said. "Your Holding hands." A Random guy who so happend to be walking by, said. THAT'S NOT HELPING!

I let go of Nagihiko's hand. "UGGGGGGGHHHH. WERE NOT DATING!" I yelled.

"your just saying that, now." He said. He put his hands on his hips. "I, Fuyuki Kirishima, will be sure to take your hand in marriage! and you will be mine!" He laughed.

They then grabbed a volleyball. "Tomorrow we will fight for my hand in marriage. whoever wins, they shall be hers, and marry her when she gets older." He bowed and walked away. We just stood there. "What about my hotdog!" I cried in horror, on the floor.

"Guess not today." He said.

* * *

_Meanwhile... with Kukai and Utau..._

Kukai and I were just walking to a near by ramen shop. "So, who ya think is going to win?" Kukai asked. We both stood in the same place and at the same time we ansewered. "Me." We said. Kukai laughed. "We'll just have to see about that." He said, with his casual grin. That's Kukai for ya.

I laughed with him, hiding my ring hand. What if he found out if he proposed to me..?

Would he get the wrong idea..?

_The Theatre of Utau's Mind_

_EXHIBIT A_

_"YOUR MARRIED?" Kukai said. _

_" Yes... Yes I'm married." I said with a white night gown, showing that he figured out late at night. "I'm Married to you." I said._

_We then shared a kiss._

_EXHIBIT B_

_"YOU.. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE LOVED SOMEONE ELSE? I DIDN'T KNOW.. WHO IS HE?" Kukai said._

_"Well.. I do love someone but.. he is..-"_

_"I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU!" Kukai ran._

_He didn't even let me ansewer..._

_EXHIBIT C_

_"Kukai. Kukai Souma.. I have something to tell you..." I said with both hands behind my back, and blushing a little._

_"Yeah.. What is it?" He asked, with his cool grin. I had teary eyes, and kissed him. "You see my hand?" I said, as I put it in his hand._

_"Y-yes.." He said a little shocked from the kiss. "I'm married." His eyes then widened from shock. I placed my arms in his. "I'm Married... to you..." We then shared another kiss._

* * *

_FIN_

OKAY, UTAU. The 3rd one is entirely impossible... but what if... the second one happend?

:(

"Hey Kukai, I gots a question." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah what is it?" He asked.

I was thinking of how to put it...

OH! :O

"Let's say you like someone..." I said.

"Okay..." He said.

"And You proposed to them and didn't know it at all! Like.. your mind was being controlled!" I said.

"Mhmmm..." He said.

"And then what would you do if you saw they had a ring.. how would you react. Because you didn't know you proposed what would your reaction be?" I asked.

Please hopefully it's not that bad. "I guess... " He then was spaced out looking over the place..

"Uh.. errr... I guess I don't know. It really depends who it is." He said. "Oh." I said.

I guess I'll never get an ansewer.. Poor me.. Sigh.. It's getting dark...

"Hey Kukai." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah?" He said. "I think we better skip the ramen contest today. It's getting dark." I said. "Agreed.. I'm cold.." He said. We walked back. The beach is always lonely at night. Just the two of us... hey.. I never knew there was a huge waterfall here.. didn't we just past that rock?

We better hurry. I hate being alone with him..

NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I WON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, THAT'S ALL! "Hey Utau." Kukai said. I looked down at him. He was shivering. " I think... were ... lost..." My eyes widened.

Oh no.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

****Everyone was back at the cabin. We were watching the weather channel.. for some... odd reason...

" Okay. And We heard some storms will be coming! So we suggest you stay in doors! You might need to turn on your heaters too!" The weather man said. I looked at Kukai and Utau's Bed..

Were... are they?

"Hey guys.. I'm a little worried about Utau and Kukai.. what if there.. lost?" I said, with concerned eyes.

"They're probally at the ramen shop! They might stay there until the storm clears!" Amu said. Yaya, stopped dancing (Yes she was dancing).

She had big eyes. "The ramen shop.. is closed due to the storm..." Yaya said.

Nagihiko, Kairi, Ikuto and Tadase stopped. "We'll save them." They all said. "WERE COMING WITH YOU!" We said.

We all seperated. We wore big rain coats. I went with Nagihiko, Yaya with Kairi, Tadase and Ikuto went with Amu.

* * *

"Nagihiko.. do you think they'll be ok?" I asked, worried. He set his hand on my shoulder. "I hope." He said.

ohmygodohmygodohmygod...

The truth is.. I'm terrified... of ... thunderstorms.

CRASH!

I jumped a little... Luckily Nagihiko didn't see that. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE KNOWS. MY FEAR. OF THUNDERSTORMS... I just hope another doesn't-

CRASH! I jumped a little higher this time. "Hey Rima.. are you okay?" He asked. I flinched. "DOING. FINE." I replied. "Hey Nagihiko.. I think we should run! Running could make us find them faster!" I lied. We might slip..

"Rima I don't think- " I grabbed his hand and ran..

I just hope.. the storm stops soon!

* * *

**+ with yaya and kairi, yaya's pov +**

"Kairi.. Yaya is cold." I said. "We just have to live through it. I'm cold too.." Kairi said. Even in this big bulky jacket, I'm shivering to death! Kairi and I were both shivering.. to the fullest. What if Kukai and Utau didn't make it?

"I think we should rest here..." Kairi said. There was a huge tree that could fit two. We both sat down, and hid under our jackets. We were very tired, hungry and cold. But it was too late to turn back now..

It was too late. We couldn't. The storm was too cold, Yaya is very scared of the dark, thunderstorms, and bugs..

I was stupid... so stupid.

Why couldn't I have just waited in the cabin? After all, Yaya is called "Baby" or "Puny".. I'm no help at all.

* * *

**+ With Amu, Tadase and Ikuto , Amu's Pov **+

"IKUTO! STOP! YOU CAN'T PEE IN THE TREES!" I yelled.

"Why not? With all this rain, don't you have to go too? Plus, I already started." He said.

Tadase facepalmed. We waited for him to finish so we could continue. "Ikuto-nee-san.. please hurry up!" Tadase whined. Ikuto was still doing what he was done, while whistling the muffin man song. "Done.. and done!" He said.

'We can finally continue!', I thought. We were walking and walking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" We heard a scream.

Ikuto froze. "That sounded like..." Ikuto stopped. He was hoping for one of us to finish the sentence. No one did.

He facepalmed. "UTAU!" He ran.

"Oh!.. right.. LET'S GO! " I said.

Me, Tadase and Ikuto all ran. WHAT IF... THERE WAS A SWAMP MONSTER?

OR A CREEPY CRAWLY!?

* * *

**+ With Kukai and Utau, Utau's POV +**

****"Kukai.. I don't think you should scream so loud.." I said.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just scared." He said.

"Well.. since were alone I think I should tell you this..." I said.

"What?" Kukai asked. I brought out my left hand.

"Kukai.. I'm married." I said.

DUN DUN DUN.

* * *

**Well.. That's all folks! * wacky theme song plays***


	14. Chapter 14

**Im glad xHibiki's dog likes my story. Your dog just recieved a virtual bone from me! :D**

**Now I hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

**RECAP**

**"Kukai, I'm Married." I said.**

* * *

"Wait. Hold on now.. I didn't think.. Wait.. what...BUT... NO... WAIT...GAAAAAH!" Kukai said loosing control, and ran away.

"..."

I didn't know he would freak out like a girl... Now I'm alone...

:(

"UTAU!" Ikuto said, hugging me. "OH MY GASH YOU SCARED YOUR BROTHER HALF TO DEATH HOW COULD YOU! YOU SCREAMED.. I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" He said. I looked confused. "That was Kukai.." I said. Ikuto let go. "Oh. What a wuss.." He said.

"Were is Kukai?" Tadase asked. I looked down. "I said something that scared him... so he left..." I said. "What exactly did you say?" Amu asked. "Oh.." I said. I looked up at her with a fake smile. "Never mind about it, let's go back to camp, k'?" I said.

"But we need to find kukai." Amu asked. "I've been freezing.. so I'll go back.." I said. Amu nodded.

* * *

**RIMA AND NAGI, RIMA'S POV**

"I'M SO COLD! I'M DYING! I HATE THE THUNDERSTORM! WAAAAA!" I cried. Nagi shook me. "WE GOTTA BE QUIET RIMA!" He said. "BUT I WANT TO GO HOME!" I said. " I never wanted to go to summer camp! and- and! go on this field trip! and be freezing when It's supposed to be hot outside in ssssuuuuuummmmeeer!" I whined.

THIS SUCKS.

It just-

ugh. I never imagined, I Rima Mashiro, being in the mud in the soaking rain..

AT ALL.

"Rima, You need to calm down.. is that KUKAI?" Nagi said, pointing at a ginger. The ginger-headed guy was making leaves for a blanket, resting on a rock, but it kept being unsuccessful, because the leaves would blow away.

"Kukai, if thats you, yell "MELLOW!' " Nagihiko said. No one knows why he chose that word. "yellow." He said.

"NO I SAID MELLOW!" He yelled. "YELLOW!" He yelled back.

"No I said-"

"IT'S ME, OKAY?" He yelled back. Nagihiko sighed. "Let's get him." I said. He nodded. We walked to kukai. We looked at his house.

Boy, that is one crappy house...

"Kukai, come to your cabin, it's much warmer than that crappy house." I said. Kukai frowned.

"Fine... But... nevermind.. let's just go." Kukai said. Me, Nagihiko and Kukai walked back to the cabin. Yaya and Kairi were sleeping next to eachother on the floor..

while I..

was taking lots of photos! * w * they look so cute! they should have 100 babies!

"OH NAGIHIKO~ COME OVER HERE~" I said in a singing voice. "LOOK! ISN'T IT THE MOST AMAZING SITE YOU'VE EVER SEEN!?" I said.

" OH MY GOD YOU LOVE YAYA?" He said. Tee-Hee! And just for your stupidity, you deserve a slap across the face! ^ - ^

"NO! IT'S THE YAIRI THIS WORLD HAS MADE!" I said singing while taking more pictures. Nagihiko sweatdropped. "You know, they'll get mad at you for stalking them..." Nagihiko said.

"THEY WON'T KNOW!" I said. "THAT'S THE BEST PART!"

"Whatever.." Nagihiko said. He was making cupcakes. Must be someone's birthday soon...

I looked at the date...

July 1st...

NOPE. MY BIRTHDAY ALREADY HAS PAST!

D:

"WERE BACK!" Amu, Utau, Ikuto and Tadase said.

Kukai was fast asleep, so he didn't get to see their arrival. Utau decided it was time for her to sleep, so she went to the bed with kukai..

weird.. almost makes me want to take a picture...

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

_"RIMA! STOP TAKING PICTURES!" Utau roared. "I'M SORRY! I'M SAVING THIS! for memories.." I said. _"Why do you need memories? We could always hang out after summer camp." She said. I frowned. "Never mind. I'll stop taking pictures." I said.

"Does that mean you don't want to hang out with me?" Utau said. I froze. "NO! NO! NO! Ofcourse I do! It's just that.. i'm.. moving after the last day of happy fun camp.. or whatever the author named it!" I said.

Nagi stopped making cupcakes. "Your... moving?" He said. I nodded. "But not until happy camp is over.. which isn't till' August." I said. Amu and Tadase, were grabbing tissues, crying. "Wait.. who's moving?" Ikuto asked. "Me. And I want to tell Yaya tomorrow.. it would be unfair if she didn't know.. and kairi to, i guess." I said.

We decided to all go to sleep.

* * *

**Late at night.. 12:00am** NAGI'S POV

I can't believe it..

Rima.. is moving. My life hasn't been as fun, until I met her. Who knows! Maybe after she moves, all the fangirls will come down and ask me to marry them! I hate that!

I better go on the roof and think about life.. but first, slide out of bed slowly.. I don't want to wake Rima.

I went on the roof. "Hey, this is my job! Go get your own lose- OH HI NAGIHIKO!" Ikuto said. I sweatdropped. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Ikuto sighed. "I do this in the camp, everyday, now here too!" Ikuto said.

"Now.. what brings you here?" Ikuto said. "Thinking about life, you know. Montages, Flashbacks, all that stuff they have in sad anime." I said. "You know, I'm glad to have bro time. Sometimes girls can be annoying." Ikuto said. "Yeah I guess." I said. "But aren't you bummed Rima is moving?" I asked. Ikuto nodded a little. "Never got to know her.. but I guess the more girls, the merrier." He said. "Wow. And I thought Amu was enough to keep you happy." I said. He nodded. "Oh yes she is. But if I replace her face to make it look like Amu in a bikini, then i'm like 'BA-ZING.' " He said. "Amu is right. you are a pervert." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled. " I appreciate that." He said.

"You know maybe for your birthday Rima will give you a little something for you to remember..." Ikuto said.

"NO! JUST NO!" I replied. "What.. you don't want a card from her?" He replied. "Oh... Yes.. that would be... nice..." I said. "Do you have some pictures of Amu I can have?" Ikuto asked. "Oh. Sure. But, 'Nadeshiko' is in the photo too, that ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I used to think you were hot when you were a girl, once I figured out.. totally. lost. I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T." He said.

"uhh.. I guess that is a compliment. Here are your photo's." I said. "I will pay 10 dollar for all of them." He said. "Nevermind." I replied.

"10 bucks. each." He said. I gladly gave him the photo's, including me and amu at the beach were I didn't swim.

"That'll be 50.. bucks." I said. He handed me the money. "You know.. you should use that money to buy Rima a gift. If she leaves, it might be forever, and she might forget you. Buy her somethin' nice to remember her by." Ikuto said. "You know.. that's a good idea.. plus I have more money, since I'm rich... so I could buy her something REEEAAALL NICE." I said. Ikuto and I brofisted. "Hey." Ikuto said. "Yeah?" I said. "If there is anyone to have bro time with, I'm glad it was you." Ikuto said. "Yeah.. me too..." I said.

The sun had rose. "Let's go back. I don't want the early birds to think were crazy." He said. "Yup." I said. Ikuto jumped off the roof, while I climbed the ladder down. We went back to our beds. I'll buy something really cool for rima!

* * *

** Rima's POV 8am**

****"Hey Nagihiko! Wake up! Let's go for a swim! Come on! IT'S OUR LAST DAY HERE!" I yelled.

He woke up.. with tons of lags. "YES.. LET'S GO FOR A SWIM... LET'S..." He said. A Tired Fujisaki is very creepy. We put on our bathing suits (in seperate rooms) and walked outside. The sun was lovely. "Let's spend our last day fun! No work! No fighting with anyone~ Just fun and games-"

"HEY! I KNOW YOU! WERE GOING TO HAVE A VOLLEYBALL COMPETITION! WHOEVER LOSES CAN'T MARRY RIMA!" That Christmas Fuyuka said. Rima's happy smile (It's rare for her to smile! D:) which she had on, dropped. So did she. We totally forgot. I had to challenge HIM JUST FOR SOMETHING THAT HE THOUGHT BECAUSE BEACH BOYS ARE THE WORST PEOPLE EVERY INVENTED! D:

Rima.. looked broken. "Fine. I'll challenge you. Only because I don't want a person like you, marrying her." I said.

Here it goes.

We were in a volleyball match. Strangers were watching us in battle. "GO NAGIHIKO!" Amu and the gang cheered. "FOR RIMAHIKO'S SAKE! PLEASE WIN!" Yaya said.

...

Rimahiko? Well..

"HERE I COME!" I yelled I threw the ball at him..

and It missed. "Well, Well, Look who is loosing! if only you had someone to help you on your team! Boo-hoo!" Fuyuki said.

"HEY! I'LL HELP!" Said Ikuto. "Thanks for the bro talk. It made me learn to be less of a pervert." Ikuto said. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Kukai said.

"Those Cupcakes were great! Do you ever think of becoming a great chef?" Kukai said. "Hey. What about me?" Kairi said. Tadase joined too.

"TOGETHER WE ARE... WHAT ARE WE?" Tadase said. "The Mustachios." Kukai said. "YEAH! THE MUSTACHIOS!" We cheered. Fuyuki threw the ball. Kairi got it.

I wonder what he'll do. "HURRY IT UP, NINJA!" Fuyuki said. Kairi flinched. "Ninja, you say? NO ONE.. CALLS ME.. A NINJA!" Kairi said. He was all the sudden in the air. A big electric flash came. The ball hit fuyuki's other team mate. "WHAT? NO FAIR!" He said.

"It's fair, according to the SAMURAI. THAT'S RIGHT IM A FREAKING SAMURAI. NOT A FREAKING NINJA!" He said, angrily.

Fuyuki's other Team mate threw the ball, he smirked..

He threw it to... Tadase. Tadase wasn't really good at sports. "THROW IT LITTLE PRINCE!" He said. Tadase stopped. "PRINCE? PRINCE? PRINCE?" He said. He screamed. The other guy on the other team was scared. He threw it and it hit his face.

2 people gone. 3 more to go. The other guy threw the ball. "HERE I GO!~" He cheered. He threw it to Kukai. Aw man, he made the wrong choice!

Kukai smirked. "Heh. Look who just got lucky. Me! I've been waiting to kick butt. Well, here it comes!" Kukai said. He threw the ball. It went so fast, it caught on fire. NO GUYS, IM SERIOUS. IT'S REALLY ON FIRE. HOLY...

"AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" The other guy said. Sadly, the ambulance came. :(

"Well atleast I'm alive!" Said the guy on the team. He threw the ball.. to Ikuto. "Aww.. Your teams gonna loose. Looks like the cat's outta the bag! Sorry, but I had to say the truth." He said.

Ikuto frowned. "Ain't nobody going to put cat's in the bag, SIR." He said. He grabbed his ball and threw it.

KAPLOONK. or whatever sound.

He got knocked out. The mustachios left.. we part of it, left. Leaving me for the last.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fuyuki said, scared. "I'm going to put you in your place!" I said.

I grabbed the ball. I should name my move.. "BLAZE! SHOOT!" I said.

* * *

**Tune in for next time!**

**Do The mustachios win? tune in for next time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I like what Rebecca said! The ball will catch on fire! :) **

**no.**

**I'm serious. just. just.. watch me make it happen! :D**

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" Fuyuki said, scared. "I'm going to put you in your place!" I said.

I grabbed the ball. I should name my move.. "BLAZE! SHOOT!" I said.

* * *

**Nagi pov**

I threw the ball... but I went overboard...

the ball.. it..

CAUGHT ON FIRE! O _ O

"AH! MY FACE! IT BURNS!" Fuyuki said. I stood there..

"Oops, Butter Fingers." I said. Then I thought of something. "Hey.. I WON!" I said.

"I guess. No point being here now." Kairi said. "OH FINE. YOU WIN. YOU GET TO TAKE RIMA'S HAND IN MARRIAGE." He said. I stopped.

"No. That isn't why I battled you. I just didn't want Rima forced into marriage. I fought for justice." I said. The crowd cheers.

"Yeah, were just not anyone.." Kukai said.

"We are the moustachios!" Kairi and Ikuto yelled. Tadase did a fist pump. "We are the Mustachios, for crying out loud, we know With great power...comes great responsibility." Kairi said.

"THE MUSTACHIOS FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!" We yelled.

"Another day, another crime.. which leads to moustachios in the picture!" We yelled we ran away.. time to fly were the wind takes us.. we flew away. We all had our gear.

Headphones.

Star Clip. ( I would be embarrassed to wear that.. isn't that like.. a girl accessory?... then again.. I've cross dressed before..)

Kitty ears/paws

Crown.

and finally,

pony tail.

"Hey guys.. how are we flying?" Ikuto asked. We looked down..

HOLY MOTHER OF -

Suddenly we fell off a roof, we were all the sudden on.

"ow..." Tadase said.

"there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strength, makes us noble, and finally allows us to realize that were not actually super heroes." Kairi said.

"You said it. BUT THE MUSTACHIOS WILL LIVE, IN OUR HEARTS." I said. " Yeah... now let's get out of here." Ikuto said. We left.

Well, now the ambulance has come, and Fuyuki is in the emergency room. Rima had finally awoken. "So... who won?" Rima asked. "Well.. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." I said.

"WAIT! YOU WERE FIGHTING OVER ME! I HAVE ALL RIGHTS TO KNOW!" Rima pouted. I patted her head. "You'll know when your eighteen." I said. "BUT I'LL PROBABLY MOVE BY THEN!" She said. We were just boarding the bus, and I sat next to Rima.. again. "Who knows? Maybe you might want to return. Why are you moving anyways?" I asked. Rima sighed.

"When it was our first day at the beach... late at night, I got a text from my mother. She got robbed, almost kidnapped. She was scared that I wasn't there to protect her.. all her money and stuff were gone... but she never wanted my stuff taken. So she locked my room, making sure they would take it. she said, 'Please! Take anything you want! Just not my little girl's stuff! Please!' she begged on the floor. So she risked her stuff being taken for mine.." I said.

"Wow.. I thought your mom would be strong... But maybe she has a weak side." Nagihiko said.

" She puts on a fake happy, strong character. But on the inside she is very scared. Very, Very, Scared. She's also childish... Very childish. " I said.

I fell asleep... peacefully next to Nagihiko.

* * *

**Yumi/Rima's Mom POV**

"The cops are here, don't worry, everything will be okay. Do you remember what the man looked like?" The cops asked. I was still frightened

"It wasn't a man.. it was a little boy... apparently he dropped this.."I said. I handed him a card.

The cop read it in confusion. " 'Taiyaki member ship card?' " The cops said, puzzled. Who would that be?

" Are you really sure it was a child?" The cops said. I nodded. " All I remember is he had big vocabulary for such a kid.. found all my things useless but took it anyways.. he had blue eyes." I said. "Okay, we'll try to find the kid... His name is on the Taiyaki Member Card, so we'll probably find him easily." They said.

" I-I understand.. Thank you." I said. They left. Now nothing was in the room but, Me, Myself, and I. I decided to go out for a walk, because there was nothing in the house to do.

The truth is I'm scared to death! He may have been a little kid... but he was smart! Super smart! I never seen a kid that young with so much intelligence. He may even be smarter than me!

I realized I ended up walking in the mall.. one of the worst tourist traps. I have a little money so...

HELLO KITTY STORE! * U *

I bought a Hello Kitty toy, a coloring book, and some cotton candy! Then I stopped at the taiyaki shop. I got chocolate filled Taiyaki! :D But then I dropped my Hello Kitty toy in shock.. then of course I picked it up. There was... that kid!

He turned around. "Hi." He said. "H-hey..." I replied. MAYBE NEXT HE'LL KIDNAP ME! TT o TT

"..." He stared at me with those shiny blue orbs. He looked so emotionless. "You. You are probably wondering why I stole your stuff, right?" He asked. I nodded slowly. Of course I was! "Come.. with me..." He said. Part of him sounds like he is in trouble... like he just wants to yell, 'Help!'.. maybe I'm just hearing wrong?

We were outside of the mall, sitting in a bench. He wanted to tell me as quick as possible... I didn't know why. He then had one tear drop coming out of his eye. I looked at him. "S-stop.. don't take pity!" He said. "Let me say... what I was going to say." He wiped his tear. "I'm not really a bad guy.. I need to tell you that. I did not mean to take your stuff.. but my master wants me to kidnap your daughter. I did not agree to any of this... The truth is that I can't control myself.. I'm br-" He stopped talking.

"Your.. br.. what?" I said. "br-...br..." He said. One of his eyes was blue well the other one turned into a... rose? "I have to go." He said. He bowed and left. What exactly was he? Is something keeping him from saying this? I need to know the answer!

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Rima...Rima... Wake up! Were here!" Nagihiko said, shaking Rima.

"Shut up... I'M AWAKE!" She muttered then yelled at the last part. "Were back at camp. Let's go." Nagihiko said.

_"In the middle of a nice dream?" _Rima thought angrily. She was probably dreaming of the greatest invention ever, which is Robot Puppies!... Well that's what Rima thinks is the greatest invention ever. They walked into their cabin.

_"Bored. Bored. Bored." Rima said every time she was flipping through a boring channel. _

_"Bored..Bored... oooh~ Family Guy! Wait... repeat.. Bored. Bored.." Rima said. She gave up on her search and decided to have girl time with Yaya. Why with yaya? Because she felt like it._

* * *

**_Rima's_**_ POV_

"Yaya? Yaya!" I said as I knocked on the door repeatedly.

She opened the door.. there was.. tissues on her bed? She wiped her eyes. "..Oh! Hello Rima-tan! Kairi wanted to hang out with Tada-kun, so it's just Yaya! What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk! I'm bored so I need someone to talk too. I thought you might be the funnest person to turn too.."I said, truthfully. "Really? Well come on in! Actually.. there's something Yaya has to tell you too." She looked down. I walked in and we sat on her bed.

"Do you to tell me what's wrong? Because I can try to help you." I said as I looked at Yaya. Yaya has never been sad ever! D:

"Well..." She was blushing.. Could this mean...

"I-I like someone..." She blushed as she looked down...

Oh.

My.

God.. This could be.. My chance to practice match making!

"OH. MY. GOSH! WHO?" I said acting like those supportive friends. That's how I will act towards her from now on.

"Um.. his name is-" She stopped. "Hey Yaya! I found that hippo plushie you lost. I'll set it right here." Kairi smiled at Yaya.

"U-uh.. T-thank you Kairi!" She said and bowed. I smirked and looked at Yaya while Kairi left.

"OOOH... I get it now. ;)" I said. "You like k-" She blocked my mouth. "Yes! Okay! I admit it!" She cried.

"Aww, Yaya! But you looked so cute when you were blushing! Maybe you guys were meant to be!" I said

"Really?" She said. "Yeah! I'll ship Yaya X Kairi all the way! It's gonna be my new OTP!" I said.

"Thanks for the support!" She hugged me. I hugged back. "Hey let's invite people to my cabin! I'll get some info out of Kairi for you! We'll play truth or dare and.. I'll have a surprise for you.." I smirked.

"OH BOY! YAYA LOVES SURPRISES!" Yaya said. I smirked.. well.. Yaya.. your gonna love this one...

* * *

*** Yumi/Rima's MOM POV ***

The little guy was gone.

"I don't think he is a bad guy after all...

He said he wasn't trying too... " I thought to myself. I opened the door to my house. I set down all the Hello Kitty stuff in my room.

Then I noticed something...

"The furniture... The fridge! MY KUROMI TOY! EVERYTHING IS BACK!" I said jumping in joy.

There was a note.

_I'm sorry, I lost control again, so I couldn't tell you. So I'll tell you later. But I wanted to return your stuff secretly. Master doesn't know so keep it a secret, k?_

_- The kid.**  
**_

_I stood there and smiled._

_Thank you,_

___**Hikaru Ichinomiya**_

* * *

**Rima**'s POV

"So.. Nagihiko. I must tell you that I'm inviting everyone tomorrow, without permission." I said to him.

"And.. how do you do that?" He asked. "Simple. But someone at your level may not understand." I said, jumping on my bed. It was night time already. I already knew how to bring everybody to my cabin...

with force...

* * *

MIDDLE OF NIGHT.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone except I, Rima Mashiro.

I first went to Yaya and Kairi's cabin. I hit them with a bottle to make sure, they were asleep.

I dragged them to my cabin. Now... I must go to kukai and utau's cabin..

**TIMESKIP: DONE.**

I dragged everyone to my dorm! Perfect.. now for some rest.**  
**

* * *

**A dream..**

****_" You want your friend to be happy, by making her have someone dearest to her... but you'll have a love story like hers! When you least expect it. It will happen. Soon... Very soon.. You do not know it, but you consider him a friend. Not an enemy. You love him dearest... when will your heart know that?" A girl said._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"I'm just your conscious. I will go away now. Goodbye." My conscious turned into a wisp of blue fire and flew away._

_"Goodbye." I said._

* * *

__**Well.. That's the end. Yairi will be in the next chappie. But...**

*** SPOILER ALERT ***

**There will be sadness and melancholys for Rima soon!**


	16. Really Moemura? Another T or D Chappie?

**This chapter is a bunch of random stuff.**

* * *

* Yaya POV +

_"Hey... wake up... HEY! YAYA!" Someone shouted._

_I got up and rubbed my eyes. _

"Were is Yaya? This doesn't look like Me and Kairi's cabin..." I said, half asleep.

"SUPRIZE! I BROUGHT YOU TO MY CABIN!" Rima smiled.

"W-why..?" I said, a little worried. What if Rima is hiding something...

"I BROUGHT ALL OUR FRIENDS TOO! We are going to play a game... you'll all join... it'll be fun..." She smiled.

"OKAY! YAYA LOVES GAMES!" I Shouted.

Thanks to me shouting, I woke up Kairi. "Ah...Goodmorning, Yaya. Goodmorning... Mashiro-san?" Kairi said confused.

"Were going t-to play a g-game! It'll be fun! :D" I said. "Oh. Okay. :)" Kairi said.

Amu woke up. "I had the weirdest dream, I was in Rima's ro- It's not a dream." She finally realized. Rima clapped.

"NOW WE JUST NEED TO WAKE UTAU, KUKAI AND IKUTO!" Rima cheered.

"What about Tadase?" I asked. "No worries! We could start without him! Everyone, try to wake the rest up. Oh. I'll wake Nagihiko." She ordered.

So I screamed in Kukai's ear... Kairi kept on whispering threats in Kukai's ear.. While Amu just stared at Ikuto.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

**(A/N: They have two rooms in the cabin.. I never mentioned.. Sorry! :(** so rima is alone.. with nagi..)

"Nagihiko.. wake up!" I yelled. He wouldn't wake up... I SHOULD SLAP HIM FOR THAT! :U

I got on his bed. Nagihiko get ready for the worst slap in your life... it'll be full of pain..

I got closer and closer. When I got to his legs, I slipped and fell. "Ow..." I said.

But I fell in...

NAGIHIKO'S ARMS! O\\\O

"H-Hey! L-Let GO! PLEASE!" I whined. Wait a second... I just noticed there was something that camps usually have in cabins... I turned to the top right corner...

Security Camera.

Oh shit! D: EVERYONE WILL FINE OUT! AND NAGIHIKO JUST WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND ME!

"R...ima..." He said in his sleep. Why is he saying that? Ugh... Nudge... Push... SHOVE!

I'm Free!

Everyone will find out, But I'm Free! :'D

But everyone will find out... D':

But I'm Still FREE! :D

* * *

And look who's awake.. Nagihiko!

Wait.

Freeze frame.

What if Nagihiko finds out..

PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT.

NAH. What are they gonna do? Spread the news?

HAHA.

"Good morning Nagihiko. You Finally awoken. Our friends are waiting outside. Let's go." I said. I quickly looked away. Why am I so scared.. I feel as if... as if..

_He knew._

"Ah. Okay, Rima-chan." He got up, and wore his blanket around him.

* * *

"Hey. So what game are we playing?" Nagihiko said, rubbing his eyes, with his blanket.

"Oh hi Nagi-tan. Rima-tan hasn't told us what game we were going to play.

"Yeah..." Utau said, looking like an evil mastermind.

* * *

"Okay. I'm back. Were gonna play truth or dare." I said.

"But... fine.. Yaya goes first!" Yaya said cheerfully.

"So.. Rima-tan! Truth or dare?" She asked me.

"Uh... Truth." I don't want that same drunk story again.. I'll pick dare after a little while.

"Okay... Have you ever done anything weird to anyone?" She asked. I stopped. What about what just happend with me and Na-

No. I won't tell her. O .O

"N.O." I said. "Uh.. Okay?" She said, but it sounded like a question.

"Ha..Ha...Ha... So... Kairi? Truth or Dare." I smiled weakly at him.

"Uh.. Dare, I guess." He said. I smiled at him. "No changes... guys... I need to talk about Kairi's dare.. in the other room.. " I smirked.

"Yaya. Help." Kairi said, being dragged by me. Yaya sweatdropped, but waved at Kairi in the process.

* * *

**A few... horiffying minutes of Kairi screaming in horror...**

* * *

"Kairi.. you can come out now.." I smiled.

BREAKING NEWS ( Well, Utau has a video camera, so..)

"BREAKING NEWS. KAIRI SANJO HAD JUST RUINED HIS REPUTATION AS "SMARTEST KID.." FROM "PRETTIEST SHOTA BUNNY!" Utau laughed. Kairi was wearing those bunny outfits that had fish nets. It was pink, and he wore heels, finishing the outfit with bunny-eared headband.

He was as red as a Tomato. All the girls took pictures. Even Ikuto, who was a major expert at photo shop, who made it look like Amu.. and added extra dirty details.

"Hey Yaya! Turn around! ;)" I said.

"Okay.. OH MY GOD!" She freaked. But then... Yaya couldn't help it. She tackled Kairi and was hugging him on the ground. "OH MY GOD! IT'S JUST SO CUTE!" She smiled, and was very happy.

"AW~3" Utau took a picture.

"New. Profile. Photo." Tadase said, which by the way, had been on Facebook this entire time. "Tadase.. since when were you so into Facebook?" Kukai asked.

"Since like, ALWAYS. Why do you think I barely make an appearance in this story! Moemura doesn't hate me, she thinks I'm very noble!" Tadase said.

"Yeah but she's not like, in love with you. She likes-" Amu was interrupted.

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND! LET'S CONTINUE THIS STORY!" I yelled.

* * *

"So... Let's all continue.. Kairi?" I looked at him, he was not being hugged by Yaya anymore, But hey, it didn't mean he could take it off. He had to wear it for the entire game! :D

And after that, too. :D

"Uh.. Utau? Truth or Dare?" Kairi said.

"Uh.. Dare." She said. She wasn't worried. Kairi was a wimp at this game.. I think. Atleast that's what I told her..

" I dare you too.." A smirk was on his face. Perhaps..

my calculation was wrong.

Ew! I sound like Kairi! D:

* * *

"WHAT? NO! THAT'S SO PERVERTED!" Utau gagged.

Kukai was gasping. THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS! UTAU AND KUKAI GOT DARED to wear eachothers under wear... from Kairi?

WHHAAAAATTTT? D:

* * *

"OH MY GOD! BOXERS ARE SO UN-NATURAL!" Utau whined.

"Yeah! And Utau, I didn't know this was so comfy! Maybe I should buy some of this for myself"

MENTAL SLAP FROM UTAU. "And the designs are so cool! I mean ramen under wear? What's next, Diapers for adults?" Kukai wondered.

"Uh.. That's invented already.." Utau faceplate.

"Wow. This. World." Kukai said, shocked. Utau wanted to dare me.. but I got my ways out of it...

I whispered in her ear.

"pst...whisper...whisper...mumble...Yaya...Kairi...PSHSHSH" I whispered to her.

"Oh, I see." She smiled.

"Oh Dearest Yaya! :)" Utau smiled. "Yes?" She wondered.

"Truth.. or dare?" She asked. This will be good! REEEAAALLL GOOD! :D

"Dare?" I hoped she say that. "Come with us..."

* * *

So I herd from Kairi's diary that he has a soft, side that makes him blush when he see's..

"BABY CLOTHING! :D" I shouted.

"what?" Yaya said. "Were going to dress you up. In BABY CLOTHING! :D" I cheered. She clapped her hands.. I made her wear a short mini dress that was bright pink like a baby. Light pink ducky slippers and she was constantly sucking on a pacifier, and baby bottle.

Kairi,

It's your turn to glomp Yaya.

* * *

We came out. "HOW DO I LOOK?" Yaya asked. Utau's camera flashed. That was Utau's way of saying, "You look fab."

"KAIRI! YOU'VE BEEN READING MY DIARY LONG ENOUGH!" I shouted. "Oh. Uh.. Sor-" He stared at Yaya...

Here it comes.. Come on Come on...

Kairi ooc mode: Activated. "OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!" His mind was getting to him.. He was glomping Yaya.

"Tadase don't say 'New profile photo.' I'm taking it this time." Utau said. Well..

This one was better. Since Yaya was in baby clothes, and Kairi was still in his bunny suit.

''Yaya has a really cute dare for Rima! C'mon Rima! Pick Dare! :D" She pleaded. I looked at the Yairi moment, then at her. "Oh, alright." What's the worse that could happen?

It's not like she knows Nagihiko's weakness... It better not be..

*cough* short kimonos *cough* "I'M GOING TO DRESS YOU UP!"

Oh.

No.

* * *

"Do you like this one, or this one?" Yaya asked. Yaya showed me to short kimonos.

"Orange!" I said. It was a little longer.. I think.

*gulp* I hope. I came out. Nagihiko is asleep. "I wasn't done with the dare.." Yaya said. "You have to sit on his lap while wearing that thing." I blushed... I moved his head on my lap. Ugh.

"N-Now. Tadase, truth or dare?" He didn't ansewer. "TADASE! TRUTH OR DARE?" I yelled. "Oh. Sorry, it was my move on words with friends." Tadase said. "Dare." He said.

Wow. I usually expect him to pick dare, but whatever.

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANNA WEAR A SKIRT!" He said. "To bad." I said.

* * *

"Isn't he just shota?" I asked the friends. The friends nodded and took pictures.

"NO PLEASE DON'T SHARE IT ON FACEBOOK! THAT'S THE ONLY PLACE I'M REGONIZED! NOOOO! D:" He cried. Amu glomped Tadase.

" CUTE! 3 " She smiled. Ikuto groaned. "Hotori, you're so dead!" Ikuto grow- hissed.

"..." What an enjoyable show. So enjoyable, I could forget Nagihiko is on my lap.

Wait.. He's about to wake up! NO! D:

* * *

"Hey! Look! Nagihiko! He's waking up!" Utau shouted with her camera.

"Crap." I mumbled.

"...ah..." He stretched his arms. "Hey... Rima?" He blushed a little. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered a little. He got up quickly. I stood up, he looked at my kimono and blushed. "Um...nice kimono.." Nagihiko blushed, while putting his hand over his nose, blood gushing out. "T-Thanks..." I said. He was get a nose bleed! D:

"Whoops. Uh- Sorry! This isn't the true me, Honest!" He yelled.

Pervert..

* * *

**Timeskip: **Night

"It's okay Yaya! Don't worry! I'm here to support you all the way." I said. I was wearing the outfit in the song "PON PON" with my hair in pig tails. Yaya was too. "You'll confess your true feelings to him." I said and hugged her.

"But I feel guilty." Yaya frowned. "Usually a girl confesses by giving a guy flowers, or giving him something he admires.. But I have nothing! D:" Yaya said. I patted her back.

Yaya is gonna finally confess to Kairi. The day has finally come. "Don't be shy Yaya. Be yourself. All he would want is for you to be there, if he loved you." I said. "Oh.. okay." We walked out of my cabin.

* * *

**WILL KAIRI EXCEPT YAYA'S LOVE?**

**WILL HE EVEN HEAR HER EXCEPT IT?**

**DOES HE WANT TO MARRY HER RIGHT AWAY?**

**Or are dinosaurs going to rise from the dead and destroy the world.**

**I really didn't want to end it here. But My mom wanted me off at 1:30 am..**

**Also, If you have ideas for the next chappie let me know! I'm running outta genius! **


	17. I love you!

**I really liked Rebecca's idea. ; w ; So I'm going to use it! **

* * *

+ Kairi's POV +

"Ugh.. really.. why do I have to wear a tux, Hotori-kun?" I asked. "Because a Tux is what all the girls like! :D" Tadase said.

"Is it what Yaya likes?" I looked at Tadase. "... Yaya likes shota!" Tadase said.

I raised one brow. "And how do you know THAT, Hotori?" I said. "Last Year, on the field trip to the zoo, last summer, She confessed to me that she liked shota boys, and paid me 3$ to keep it a secret. But I'll tell you ofcourse!" Tadase said.

Shota...

"Wait.. she thinks I'm shota?" I said. "Ofcourse, she likes you not just because of that. Because your so intelligent, and cool!" Tadase said. "I'm here.. let's see.. a tuxedo won't work if you put it like that!" Ikuto said.

"You gotta mess up the bow, it looks cool that way." Ikuto smiled. " Yaya likes shota, not cool." Tadase said. "OH, I'M SORRY PROFESSOR!" Ikuto yelled. Ikuto fixed the bow. "There happy?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Tadase said.

"Guys can we please hurry-"

"Hello." Rima said, with Yaya by her side. We stopped. They stopped. "Why are you wearing tuxedos?" Rima asked. Yaya was hiding behind Rima.

"Um.." I was interupted.

* * *

**+ Rima's POV +**

"What do thou mean, milady? Can we not be fancy for one night?" Ikuto asked. "..Whatever." I said. "Yaya should she be going?"

She looked down. "No.. let's just stay here.. for a while?" She said. "Okay, I guess the truth can wait." I said.

"Truth.. of what?" Tadase asked. "N-N-Nothing!" Yaya said, waving her hands franticly. I grabbed Yaya by the ear and we had a whisper convo.

"Woah, can't we just tell him? It'll be JUST him..that's it. No one else." I said. "Fine... only cause' Tadase knows I like shotas." Yaya said.

We were out of whisper convo mode.

"It's the truth of.." I told tadase. Then walked over and whispered to him.

"PSSTT..SPAHGETTI..PSST..MEATBALLS...PSST...33 BABIES.." I mumbled. Yaya heard me say '32 babies' and turned red as a tomato. Kairi thought Yaya was sick so he got up and felt her head. "Yaya.. are you okay? You look sick.. :( " Kairi said. I gave myself a 'Thumbs up'. I deserve an A+ sticker from Ikuto.. wait..

he doesn't know.. :(

"N-No.. I-I'm fine! Thank you! I-I just have to.. *fast talk* use the restroom, bye!" Yaya said. Kairi sweat dropped. "Kairi, actually I think you look a mess. Like a weird freak mess. Could you go to the restroom to fix yourself up?" Ikuto asked.

"Okay!" He ran.

...

What?

* * *

"Okay. What. Is. Up. With. YAYA? I know she gets shy sometimes.. but this.. no.. just... no" Ikuto said.

"She likes Kairi Sanjou." I said. ".. OH! CAUSE KAIRI LIKES HER TOO." Ikuto said.

Just then I put a light bulb on Tadase's head. "Uh.. Rima.. what was that for?" Tadase said. "You look deep in thought.. come on ... share your plan!" I yelled.

"Oh. Okay. I was thinking.. what if we make them confess, AT THE SAME TIME?" Tadase said.

For once in a lifetime,

Tadase is a genious..

* * *

"I'm back." Kairi and Yaya said.. at the same time.

There already talking at the same time!

e w e

"Hello.. Yaya we need to talk." I said, taking her outside.

* * *

"Perfect timing. We need bro talk." Tadase and ikuto told Kairi.

* * *

"Yaya you need to be STRONGER! CONFESS GIRL!" I said. But.. I'm to shy! If I was-"

* * *

**Kairi**

"Brave enough to confess.. But.."

* * *

**Yaya**

"I'm not! I know I need to be stronger but maybe.."

* * *

**Kairi**

"If I follow my own path I will find.."

* * *

**Yaya**

"My ansewer. *sigh* Yaya just doesn't know anymore." She said.

* * *

"Yaya... Just beileve in yourself. Be you. If he doesn't accept you, you will still be friends, no matter what, right?" I said. "Yeah... Yeah your right." Yaya said crying. "I'm just.. so scared.." Yaya cried. "Just beileve in yourself. Nothing will change if you don't give up hope." I smiled.

* * *

Yaya and I walked back in, but I told her to wait a couple of minutes. Because I know it takes longer for men to explain this sorta sappy stuff. "I'm back.. and I have something I must say." Yaya says.

"I do to, and to you." Kairi said.

"I do also, and for you too." Yaya said.

"Really? Would you like to go first?" Yaya asked. "No, After you." Kairi said. "No after you."

"No, After You."

"No, After you."

"No, I couldn't possibly. After You."

I sighed. How long will this take? Oh well, one of them will get tired eventually.

* * *

**2 hours later..**

"There's no way I could! After you." Kairi said.

"Nah, I don't wanna. You go." Yaya said. "No, that would be very rude of I, a gentleman. You should go first." Kairi said. "HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH GO!" I yelled. Then I closed my mouth.

"Wait.. at the same time?" Yaya said. "Yeah." I said.

"Talk at the same time?" Kairi asked. "Yes!" I said. Finally, enough with that politeness..

"Okay.." They said.

* * *

"I-I-I .. uh I-I-I um... er.. I CAN'T SAY IT! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! D:" Kairi and Yaya yelled at the same time. Someone throw a pie! D: "Kairi.. could you.. go first... please, I'll let you." Yaya said.

"Uh... Okay.." He said.

"Yaya I can't help this inside me. Nothing is wrong with me. I don't need a doctor. I need you. For a while now, I've been..-" Yaya interrupted.

"Madly in Love." She said. Tadase had a smirk. "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" He yelled. They both blushed. "Y-YOU.. YOU RUINED THE MOMENT! The atmosphere is dissapearing!" Yaya cried. Kairi hugged her. "Thank you. I was afraid you wouldn't have feelings for me." Kairi said. "I was.. too." Yaya said and hugged her back.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Ikuto cheered. "N-No. It's to embarassing!" Kairi said and blushed. "Just.. one time wouldn't hurt.." Yaya said playing with her fingers. "I mean... if you don't mind!" Yaya said. "Let's do it." Kairi said. I whipped out my phone. They kissed, and I swapped a picture. Ikuto fainted...

Why?

"You've beaten me bro. You got a girlfriend before me." Ikuto cried in defeat. He put up a white flag. I sweat dropped. Ah, love.

It's very..

confusing, yet beautiful.. but I don't understand it myself. "Th-Thank you! For um.. kissing me.." Yaya said. "Y-your.. uh welcome.

* * *

_And thus Kairi and Yaya lived happily ever after..._

_the en-_

"WOAH WAIT? YOUR JUST GONNA END IT THERE?" I cried.

* * *

"So let's make a deal. We'll have lots of kids." I made a Yaya puppet said.

"Deal!" A Kairi puppet said. "So they Had thirty two babies in a big mansion." I said.

"There.. That's.. your ending. Hope you enjoyed." I said and waved.

* * *

**Hell of Extras Deleted Scenes.**

"Wait.. What? It's not .. over? Oh. Okay, roll back into the scene everyone!" I yelled. "Ow, Tadase! You put my ribs in your shoulder!" Ikuto screeched.

"Wait.. EW! YOU HAVE RIBS! MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED!" Tadase said, shoving his ribs on the floor. His pink shirt was so ruined. "Shush, princess. I'll buy you a new dress." Ikuto said. "Um...Were on.." A cameraman said. "Oh. Sorry." Ikuto said.

* * *

"Yes.. I agree we'll get married and have a beautiful life." Yaya said. Kairi smiled. "One more thing Kairi.." Yaya said and blushed.

"What is that, Yaya?" Kairi asked.

"Can we have.. lots of kids.. cause... I like.. kids. Cause kids are like... so cool." Yaya said. "Was that right? No? I needed to stutter more? Oh... Sorry!" Yaya bowed.

**-cut-**

* * *

"No, After you."

"No After, you."

"WILL YOU SPEED THINGS UP ALREADY?"

**-cut-**

* * *

-Ikuto talking to Tadase during the fanfic on camera -

"So.. Tadase.. you have the stuff?" Ikuto asked Tadase. "Yeah I got the fish. But it'll cost you extra.." Tadase smiled.

"..If I wasn't so sure you were gay, I'd say you were coming onto me.." Ikuto said.

"Um.. Were on.." Camera guy said. "Oh. Well.. this is awkward." Ikuto said.

**-cut-**

* * *

-Nagihiko, getting in the episode-

"What do thou mean, milady? Can we not be fancy for one night?" Ikuto asked. "..Whatever." Rima said. Just then Nagihiko walked in wearing a tuxedo. "Hi." Rima said.

"Hey." Nagihiko said.

"You don't really have any... lines.. sorry.." Rima said.

"Oh well that's embarrassing." Nagihiko said.

**-cut-**

* * *

-Deleted Scene: Arirang-

**Rima Singing..**

**"**

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

You, once told me,

"Please be good and kind to me!"

But now you, what have you, ever really done for me?

Everyday, you come up, with the same absurd excuse-

And I'm always be~ing left alone!

I don't need to see you anymore.

Give up, sick of this love

It is still bumpy, boy*

And now I sadly understand that you

Are not with me anymore!

Can you feel me, Arirang?

Do you love me, Arirang?

No girl needs a guy like you

AFTER ALL

For me, Arirang

Go leave me, Arirang!

I'd rather you leave me all alone~!

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

Ari-Arirang, Arirang.

"Our future"

The same dull boring lecture

Why don't you go try something new?

There's a 'real world' so what do you say?

Enjoy yourself like I do

I bet you think I nag and nag and nag

But I'm serious, girls are impatient

The problem isn't gone with a kiss!

Can you understand me?**

One, of my friends, who went dating for a week

Said that no one, should ever, sleep together/fall deep in love***

I'm always alone even with my 'dear' lover

Don't you think that something is wrong here?

I don't wanna feel this loneliness

Just like the like the others,

I'm a girl, I am a girl!

Why do you have so much work to do?

Is it all better than me?

Do you feel me, Arirang?

Do you love me, Arirang?

My heart is getting more and more,

TIRED OUT.

For me, Arirang.

Will you call me, Arirang?

Don't allow me to

Leave y-ou just yet!

I know, see

That your heart

Cannot change

But..

Do you see?

That right now

I need you

Not anyone else?

((Ooh, yea~))

Come back now, Arirang.

Do you want me, Arirang?

My love for you just keeps on

COOLING DOWN

For me, Arirang

Will you call me, Arirang?

**I'd rather you just leave me all alone~!**

Please love me, Arirang.

Will you see me, Arirang?

(Oh-oh, yea, wo-oh-oh-oh!)

Do you want me, Arirang?

Really love me, Arirang?

Don't allow me to

Leave y-ou-" Rima was interrupted. "Uh.. I need you to come in the scene now.."Nagihiko said. "There on. I just needed to tell you that." He said. "Oh.." Rima said. "Um.. I like your voice." Nagi said. Rima, who was red and embarrassed ran to the scene. "No- Wait!" Nagi Cried.

******-Cut-**

* * *

**-Deleted Scene: Whoops, I meant to say yes.-**

"I love you, do you love me?" Yaya asked.

"No." Kairi said. "WELL THEN I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Rima said, angry at Kairi for not accepting Yaya's confession of love.

"What?" Kairi asked. "

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I have five fingers,

and the middle one is for you. :)" Rima said.

"... :(" Kairi cried. " I WAS JK BUT NOW I'M NOT! YOUR A JERK, YAYA!" Kairi said.

" But that was.. Rima..." Yaya said.

******-cut-**

* * *

-Nagihiko trying to pick Rima up-

"You look like my third wife." Nagihiko said.

"Really? That's nice. How many times have you been married?" Rima asked.

"Twice." Nagihiko said. Rima blushed.

******-cut-**

* * *

**- Tadase and Ikuto chatting Again during when the fanfiction is airing -**

" So, Tadase, what do you do for a living?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh, I kill and hunt aliens." He said. "But those aren't real! D:" Ikuto said.

"Have you ever seen one?" Tadase asked. "No." Ikuto said.

"YOUR WELCOME."

-cut-

**-fin-**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter..

and the hell of random stuff. ; A ;


	18. A Day with the Love of my Life PART 1!

**By the way, in this chapter, it's not valentine's day. It's summer camp! But, since it was valentine's day, here I show you my romantic chapter. Now please sit back, and enjoy my invention.**

* * *

_**Rima's POV**_

_Yaya and Kairi had started dating what had seemed like a long time, but actually they started over fifteen hours ago. I was happy, yet sad on the inside. I always wondered, when I was a little girl, what love had felt like. Seeing them happy turned my hear upside down. I wish I got to know that special feeling that when someone loves you. But I don't see me as someone's wife or girl friend. I just be seeing me as a short girl - with no love..._

* * *

" Rima.. wake up! " Nagihiko yelled. I sighed. I looked in the mirror, to see my face look like I was crying. I looked very depressed, and I don't know why. I know I don't even feel so happy today...

"Rima.. What's wrong? You usually aren't so sad! Come on, be happy!" Nagi said.

I sighed. "I just don't feel like doing much. My stomach hurts and I feel grumpy. Like a couch potato. I just want to sit here and watch some television. " I said.

"Oh! Don't say that! Come on! I know what'll make you happy! Let's spend the day together!" Nagi smiled.

"Well.. Maybe if Amu and Yaya could come with us too..?" I said. "No! This trip is just for us!" Nagi said. I smiled at that. I guess I do need to get out more...

* * *

I put on an orange sun dress. Nagi wore a purple shirt and black jeans. "Okay let's go, is there somewhere you would like to go, Rima?" Nagi asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm.. there was a really nice café that served the best parfait's. It was Moemura's café. Could we go there?" I asked. Nagi nodded, and we started walking.

* * *

The sun seems nice today, and so is everything else. I guess I really needed this trip. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two. Or maybe I won't But I guess that's the great mystery of life.. Like a Krabby Patty. Everyone wants to know what it taste like. AND I'M DYING TO KNOW!

"Rima.. were here! Look!" Nagi said, and pointed to the café. "Oh." I said. I guess I should really stop thinking deeply...

We entered the café. "Welcome! What would you two like? Would you two lovebirds like to share?" The waitress smiled. She looked... familiar.

We both blushed red as a rose in bloom. "Um.. actually .. we aren't dating.." I said. She frowned. "Ah, boo! Well, I'm Moemura, how could I help you today?" She said and bowed.

Moemura.. She's the owner! "OH MY GOSH! MOEMURA!" I hugged her. Not only is she the owner of this place, she made the food. Including the awesome café. She was showed on Tv last night, because her café is famous worldwide.

She hugged back. "Thank you for coming here a lot! Well, I'll get ya' two seated, and then take your orders." She said. The other customers looked pretty jealous that Moemura was going to help US and not them. So far, I love this trip.

She made us sit down near the window. She said that she'll come back, and quickly zoomed. " What would you like today?" Moemura asked. I looked at the menu. " A strawberry parfait." I smiled. "Anything to drink?" She asked. "I guess some lemonade." I said.

"And how about you, Nagi?" Moemura asked. Wait a sec'.. how does she know his name? I don't think Nagi is famous enough to be called by his nickname. And by HER!?

"I guess I would like a mango parfait. And some green tea." He smiled. "Coming right up! Here is your free appetizer while you wait." She left. She gave us garlic bread and I took a bite and ate some. "Can you beileve it? Moemura is working TODAY! EEK! I love her food! ESPICIALLY WHEN ITS MADE BY HER!" I squealed. Moemura is on the list of Top 3 chefs on the world. No one knows what number, but she is beileved to also be the highest rank, which is obviously, number 1.

* * *

Nagi asked for a Mango parfait, and I asked for a Strawberry one. "Okay! I'll be back with your food! For now please enjoy our free appetizer!" Moemura gave us a box of garlic bread. I ate some, and felt as if I was going to heaven.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go today?" Nagi asked.

Hmm.. is there any exciting events today? Oh yeah! The July festival! It's today! "Yeah, I would like to go to the festival.'' I said. "Really? I was kind of looking foward to going to that place.." Nagi said. "I'm glad then. I don't want to go to lots of places you probably don't want to be at." I said. Nagi smiled. " It's okay. This trip isn't bothering me at all. I'm just glad I'm here." Nagi smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back at him.

* * *

**Moemura's POV?**

Good.. so some stuff had already started experimenting... Some chemistry.. I thought, rubbing my hands. I got to add some... Secret spices to the food. It'll make this trip more romantic, trust me. I did add something but sadly, it would only work when the date is over... :(

I grabbed my phone, and called someone who could help this be Rima's greatest day of her life..

"Hello?" I asked. "Yes? Oh, Moemura! I haven't been hanging with you in weeks! How ya been?" SHE asked. SHE is going to make everything good...

OH SHOOT! I forgot about the food! I ran to the table. " Here ya go! If ya need anything just let me know, k'?" I ran back to the kitchen, and flashed a wave at them.

K' so now let me continue my conversation.. "HELLO? MOEMURA? MOEMURA? GAH ARE YOU DEAD? OH GO-"

"I'm here!" I said. "Phew," She said. " Anyways, Did you call me for somethin'?" SHE asked. " Um.. yeah so you see, I'm helping my friend be with this girl. She's really pretty. Her name is Rima Mashiro. Anyways, I'm helping Fujisaki, he told me she loved comedians. I know your one so-"

"Girl, don't say another word!" SHE said. "Ah, thanks, Shinju! Great to have a good friend like you!" I said. "You're welcome! Anytime!" Shinju smiled. We hung up because we both were busy.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Hey Nagi, are you finished with your food?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh! Sorry I'm late! D: Anyways, here is your bill. Your total is 12.32." Moemura smiled. "Wait.. it says the price is 32.60.." I said. "Oh.. I wanted it to be cheaper! Honestly, I don't know who runs my café, but there making the prices to high!" Moemura said. "Oh.. Well thanks!" I smiled.

I paid the bill, and gave a fifty dollar tip. What? This is Moemura were talking about. The greatest chef in the world! "Um.. Rima.. I need to do one more thing.." Nagi said. "Oh, okay." I said. I waited for him.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I walked into the kitchen. Moemura stopped me from going further. "Nagi. You know the deal." She stared at me. "Ugh.. Let's get his over with..." I said.

* * *

"AGH! Not so rough!" I cried. "BUT YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT? HOW COULD IT HURT?" Moemura asked. "Well, you just started brushing it!" I said. " Sorry! I just want to see Nade again!" Moemura yelled. "Could you quiet it down?" Nagi said. " Don't yell it out like it's normal!" Nagi said. " Sorry.." Moemura said. She stopped. She smiled like a happy cat. " But see? Your hair looks much neater now, right Nagi?" She showed me how I looked in the mirror. It looked a little... Messier. I shouldn't tell her that, though. "Yeah, it does. Thank you." I said. "No problem-o!" Moemura put a thumbs up. " I gotta go, you're sending others to help right?" I asked. "DUH." Moemura said, and waved.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

" Nagi.." I said. "Yeah?" Nagi asked. " Before we go, could we go back? I don't look good enough for a festival.." I said. "Oh, okay." We walked back to camp. I wore an orange Kimono, with purple flowers. Nagi just wore a man kimono.. ( Agh, I know nothing of guy kimonos. Do they even call it, 'Man Kimonos?')

Timeskip: Near the Festival

" Nagi.. Are we... Almost ... there?" I asked. I was panting, due to lack of rest. Gah, why did I wear these wooden sandals? I should have just worn regular walking shoes! " Yes, Rima. So, once we get there, we can take a break. I'm getting kind of tired too.." Nagi said. "Okay.." I said.

We walked and walked for what seemed like OVER 9,000 MILES -

But it's okay. We finally reached the festival! Hooray! Nagi and I walked in - If I didn't wear any traditional clothing, I'd look so out of place. Everything looked very traditional, the food the toys the games... The toys! * O *

"Nagi, look it's the festival! It's very shiny and pretty? Come on! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand. I could tell this was going to be a long trip.

But it'll be fun...

Very fun. :)

* * *

**Thus concludes this chapter. Part 2 of the er.. so called "date" is coming out soon! I hope.. Well, guess what. I made an appearance and did what I always wanted to do. BRUSH NAGI'S HAIR! * O * - I know what your thinking. I actually like Kukai and Tadase. I have a thing for shota's but never found Kukai shota. I just liked Kukai, for being, well KUKAI!**

**Well, I'll try my best to update soon! :)**


	19. A Day With the Love of My LifePT2 FINALE

**This chapter has about 4,040 words and counting.**

**Hi, It's me again.. Why would I be a diffrent person? ; w ;**

**Well, let's get these words over. :3 I know nobody is probably reading this, but it's okay.. **

**O n O...**

**Well, to Day1Directioner, If you want you could be in my story and touch Nagi's Hair! :D You probably need a different name in the story, I mean, if your name was "Day1Directioner" in the story...**

**Yeah.. But it could be whatever ya' want cause it's going to be ****YOU.**

**Anyways, to the reviewer, PandaPuppet..**

**I keep on forgetting to make chara scenes. n I should really slap myself. Although I feel if I make a scene now.. wouldn't it be like, weird? I mean, after all those chapters.. I don't know how many.. Would it be awkward? It's like.. I need to make an excuse, why they were gone... ; o ; Or something like that. I obviously messed up on the chara's making a scene..**

**Sad, I know.. but I don't know. I'll leave it up to the reviewers, for reviewers know what's right and what isn't.**

* * *

"Come on Nagi, I want to ride the merry-go-round!" I said. "Isn't that a little childi-"

"Sometimes being childish is fun! Come on!" I said. I dragged him towards the merry-go-round. I rode a Bunny, and Nagihiko rode a pony. When the ride started we decided to talk. "So, your letting your inner child out?" Nagi asked. "Yes. When I was little I didn't have a lot of fun.." I said. Nagihiko looked at me. "Why is that?" He asked. "Oh um... Well that's not important, now is it? Let's just enjoy our day here." I said. He gave me a concerned look but nodded.

He knows my fear of thunderstorms, (REMEMBER THAT CHAPTER? If not, Read "A storm is coming".) but he would probably think of me as a cry baby if he heard this one.

"Hey, Rima? The merry-go-round stopped. Let's do something else." Nagi said. "Oh. Okay." I said. We walked somewhere else.

I heard a rustling sound in the bushes...

Is that bush... _breathing?_

* * *

**Moemura's POV**

"SHH! Kukai! Be quiet! Don't make a sound!" I said. "Your making a sou-"

"SHHHHHH!" I yelled. I slapped him.. "Look there escaping! Put on your disguise!" I yelled. "Moe-chan... I don't think this disguise will-"

"PUT. IT. ON." I said. "Okay!" Kukai said, mumbling words to himself. We put on our mustaches and the famous, "Innocent whistle" and walked about. I put my hair in a bun and was wearing a kimono.. Kukai was just wearing a man kimono. " So... do you like Utau?" I asked Kukai. "Huh? Um, maybe." Kukai said. I gave him my (Squint of Suspicion..) **( A.N That's from a novel. ; w ; I loved it so much I took it. But everything else is my idea in the chapter.)** We continued walking..

* * *

"Duck down!" I yelled. We were hearing in on their conversation. Oh, if you're wondering, how does he know me? And How do I know him? Well, Utau introduced me to him one faithful day. I knew they our meant together after that.

"Okay, Moe-chan. Well.. let's listen in.." Kukai said. We were all ears.

* * *

" Look! I caught the fish!" Rima said.

"Good! What are you going to name it?" Nagi asked. Rima looked about. " Hana." She said. Nagi flinched. "What, you don't like that name?" Rima said, with a sad face. "N-No! I'm just shocked... that's the same name as my mother." Nagi said. " Oh, I didn't know. Well, I thought Hana was a pretty name. Were do you want to ride now, Nagi? I feel like I'm dragging you here. So I want you to pick a place now." Rima said.

"Let's see... The ferris wheel!" Nagi said.

Rima flinched. "B-But u-um..." Nagi grabbed her hand and left...

* * *

"Er... Oh. No." Kukai said. "What?" I asked. "Well.. Rima is afraid of heights." Kukai said.

I smiled. Perfect! She'll get so scared she'll hug him to death! And cry with tears - Just like a perfect shoujo girl! " YES! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SHE'S AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" I cheered. Kukai sweat dropped. "Um.. Nagi isn't good when girls cry." Kukai said.

Nagi.

Isn't.. good?

I stopped. " Plan B, in action." I said. "Oka- Wait. What's plan B?" Kukai asked.

" Plan B is.." Drum roll.

"Yes.." Kukai said. I screamed. "ABORT! MISSION FAIL! LET'S GO HOME, WERE DONE MAN! SHINJU THE COMEDIAN SHOULD BE COMING! LEAVE IT TO HER! LET'S GO BUY SOME RAMEN AND DITCH THIS-"

"Woah, woah, calm down. We won't abort just yet." Kukai said. I sighed. " Oh.. What's the plan, _professor?" _I asked. Kukai stood there. "Well.. we can.. go see Tadase.." He said.

I looked at my clothes. "In this dress? Never! WERE SEEING TADASE, not going to some job. We need to dress fancy for him.~ 3" I said. "Ugh, girls these days... Fine. Let's buy some taiyaki and get the heck out of here. Shinji will be coming soon, correct? We'll leave it to her." Kukai said. " Now that's a plan." I said.

So we grabbed some Taiyaki. Now our only hope is Shinju.

Let's hope this works!

* * *

**Rima's POV!**

"N-Nagi... U-Um... Actually..." I said. "OH! WERE NEXT!" Nagi said. We got on. Oh shit. Oh no. Dear god, please help us.. were going higher.. and higher..

"Rima, why are you shaking?" Nagi asked. "I'm not shaking, the ride is just moving. So it looks like I'm shaking, but your just imagining things." I said. Nagi gave me a "... okay?" look.

We got higher and higher.. "Nagi.. Can I sit next to you? I like sitting next to people.." I asked. "O-Oh. Okay.." Nagi said. I moved next to him quickly. I'll just.. close my eyes.

A tear fell out of my eye... It went on Nagi's hand. "Uh.. Rima?" Nagi asked. "Are you okay?" He asked. Another tear, after another. I hugged him, with pink cheeks on my face. "Nagi.. I'm scared... please..." It went faster the ride. then it stopped, in the air.

"Sorry, we are having technical difficulties, we will try to fix the rides problem." The worker said. I screamed, and hugged Nagi. "Rima?" He asked. "I'm not gonna fall. I'm not gonna look down. I'm going to be safe.. safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe." I kept panting. He hugged me. "It's okay, I'm here." He said. I started crying. "Oh.. Um.. e-er.." Nagi just hugged me and brushed my hair.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

Oh no! A girl's crying! Crap! I'm not very good at this stuff. Damnit! Why'd we be stuck in the highest part. Just WHO is to cause this?

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

" Moemura! You just broke the switch!" Kukai said. "It said 'brake switch'. So I broke the switch!" Moemura said. Kukai facepalmed. " Not that kind of break! It's Brake! B-R-A-K-E." He said.

"Oh... whoops." Moemura said. " Excuse me!" A girl said. "I'll fix the switch, it's okay. We had something like this happen before." She said. "Really?" Moemura asked.

"Nope!" She smiled. Moemura felt like the dumbest girl in the world.

She was tinkering with the switch, trying to fix it.

Moemura smiled though. She knew the little blonde would love her after this.

* * *

"Utau, are you here? Listen to me." Moemura spoke in her walky-talky.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm in the hot-air ballon with Kairi... this is awkward.. HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE." She whispered. "HEY!" Kairi yelled.

"Good. Now drop the stuff." She said.

* * *

**Utau's POV**

I dropped the stuff. " Done, and done." I said. "Good. Moe. Out." She hung up. "Good, now all we got to do is get Sasuga to come here.. were the heck is she.." Kairi said. "Probably running late, she should have the present with her Nagi pre-ordered. She'll give it to Nagihiko." I said. "Mhmm. I see.. How will she give it to him if there stuck... in a ferris wheel, hoshina?" Kairi asked.

"Well you see-" I stopped. How would she give it to him? "Crap." I said.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I hugged her, and she is still crying. She rubbed her eyes. " I feel safer now." She said. "Want to see your fish?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her back.. weird... there's a cupcake in here. "Nagi.. you bought me a cupcake?" Rima asked. I scratched my neck. "Yes.." I said. Seriously. WERE DID IT COME FROM.

She ate it.

* * *

**+ Sasuga's POV +**

Oh no! I'm running late! I need to hurry. I held the book tightly to me. Were's Utau? She told me to meet her right here! "Hey! Sasuga! Up here!" I heard someone yell. That sounds like.. Utau...

I looked up. I gasped. "What? I'm here. Now throw me the gag manga!" Utau shouted. "No! Your terrible at throwing! Let Kairi do it instead!" I shouted. "Ugh! Look, just hand me the gag manga!" Utau said. I sighed, I threw it to her, and instead of her catching it, it successfully..

Hit Kairi's face. "It's okay. I got it." Kairi said."Sorry about that, I'm not exactly a good thrower." I sweat dropped. "Well, now that that's over, you'll deliver the gag manga." Utau said.

"Say what? I just gave you the gag manga!" I shouted. Utau landed the hot air balloon. It caused a small commotion, but then everyone decided it was none of their business, and went back to their own lives.

"Here. Take it. I just wanted to make sure it was the right one." Utau said. "Great... Thanks." I said. I was about to enter the hot air balloon, but someone (Utau..) stopped me.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Your not going to deliver it like that!" Utau shouted. "Then HOW, Utau?" I asked. " Is you Shugo chara with you?" She asked.

_Oh, That way._

" No.. But I have this cool dog whistle and it works on charas!" I said. I blew it. "ARGH!" Someone yelled. That someone, was my shugo chara. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT SASUGA?" My chara, Kokoa, said. "Sorry! I didn't know where you were." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "I need to charanani with you." I said.

"Ugh.. okay." She said, hitting her ears. I think I gave her an ear infection...

"My own heart.. UNLOCK!" I shouted. "SHH!" Kairi said. I put the egg in my heart, and suddenly, a pink ball gown appeared right around me, pink gloves and a big pink bow on the back of my dress. "Charanani, Princess Fanfare!" I yelled.

"Go princess." She rooted. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled. "Sorry.." She said. "Anyways, there stuck on the top of the ferris wheel." Utau said. Weird, that ferris wheel has been there for a long time, and it hasn't ever broke. Some idiot probably broke it...

I flew to the ferris wheel.

* * *

**+ Nagi's POV +**

"psst! Nagi!" A girl said. I turned around. "Sasuga? What are you doing here?" I asked. Rima was hugging my chest, and fell asleep. " I came to give you this." She said. Oh! The gag manga! For Rima! "Thanks, Sasuga!" I said. "Your welcome!" She said. Suddenly her character transformation got undone. "KOKOA!?" She screamed and fell.

" My ear really hurts.. it's hard to scratch it when your inside of someone." KoKoa said. "OMF! I'm okay!" She yelled in the distance. "Whoops. I forgot humans have bones." She said.

" Kokoa, I haven't seen you in a while!" I said. "I haven't seen rhythm and temari." She said. "Were are they?" She asked.

"Oh um.." I showed her them. They've been in their eggs since the beginnings of Summer camp. "You know what," She said. "You have to believe really hard in yourself if you want to see those eggs crackin' any sooner. There's maybe something - or someone who can help you find the answer to your true self." She said, sipping tea. I smiled. "Thanks, Kokoa. You always give good advice.. and Tea." I smiled.

"Hey.. Did Moemura give you the big gift?" KoKoa asked. "What gift?" I asked. "THE - WELL - THE PROMISE! ARGH! SHE PROBABLY FORGOT! THAT IDIOT!" She shouted and ran.  
What's she talking about?

* * *

**Moemura's POV**

"Kukai, the festival lights are so pretty, yes?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess. Hey can you keep a secret?" Kukai asked. "Why the hell not?" I said.

"Well - I guess I - like Utau.. Alot actually." He said. My eyes lit up. My frown grows wide. Suddenly, My heart grew not once, nor twice, but three times. "... Moemura? Are you high?" Kukai asked. I screame"Kya~3!" I screamed. Then I fell..

And coughed.

"Kukai.." I said coughing.

"Moemura, are you okay?" Kukai asked.

I coughed. "Kukai... help..." I said. "What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"It's.. *COUGH! COUGH!* my.. entire body... It feels pain." I said.

"Oh my god. I'll call an ambulance! Tell me why you think this happened!"Kukai said.

"Okay... It's the pairing.. Kutau... It's so flawless. I ship it so much... it _hurts._" I said. Kukai slapped me. "BAKA! I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS ACTUALLY WRONG WITH YOU!" Kukai said. "Ow! No really. It hurts..." I said. " My stomach, I'm hungry." I said.

"Oh. Fine. We can go eat some chinese food." Kukai said. "HOORAY!" I shouted. Something hit my head and I fell again.

"Ow." I said. I looked up. "HEY KUKAI! IT'S KOKOA!" I shouted.

" Hey! Did you remember the gift?" KoKoa asked. "Oh! Yeah! It's in my panda purse.. let me get it.. here.. AH!" I brought it out. It was Nagi's ring, I borrowed it.

"Here!" She said. "You gotta bring it to Nagi! Before Rima wakes up!" Kokoa said. "Oh! Well.. I broke the switch on the ferris wheel. There going to be pretty stuck for a while ya' know." I said.

"I knew it was you... LOOK CHARANANI WITH YOUR CHARA, MOEMURA!" Kokoa said.

"She's not with me." I said.

"Oh. Let me go get her!" She said, and ran.

* * *

"Kukai, It hurts.." I said. " What?" Kukai asked.

"The shipping.. Kutau.. I ship it so much.. It hurts.." I said. Kukai bonked my head. "Moemura, your - CENSOR CENSOR - years old you should know how to act." He said.

" Heh." I laughed.

* * *

"CHIKAKO! CHIKAKO!" KoKoa yelled.

"Here I am. You called?" Chikako asked.

"There you are! Moemura needs you!" Kokoa said.

"Hmmph. Very well. I shall come." Chikako said.

* * *

"There they are!" I shouted.

"Moemura, you need me?" Chikako asked.

"Well, I need to charanani with you." I said.

"But Moemura it has never been done... Well we shouldn't give up... Now, shall we then?" She asked.

"Yes, Chikako.. We shall." I said.

"MY OWN HEART... UNLOCK!" I shouted.

Classy music was playing during my charanani. I wore pink blush, and a Lolita frilled dress, that was black with Victorian designs. My hair, was in twin drills, and I wore a bonnet.

"Charanani, Dolly Secrets!" I shouted. (Lame name..)

"I'll deliver the ring. You can count on me!" I said.

I flew, I can't beileve it! I'm flying! I never knew a charanani could be so powerful! I'm invincible!

I flew over to Nagi.

"... MOEMURA!" Nagi said. "I finally did it Nagi, and sorry for taking this one awful day. I should have asked. I was mad at Nade, for leaving to Europe, so I want to steal something from her. I'm really sorry." I said.

"It's okay. As long as it's here, I'm happy!" He smiled. " Well.. goodbye." I flew.

"Good luck in believing in yourself to, K'?" I waved and left. I feel weak..

"Sorry, Moemura. My energy had reached its place." Chikako said. Charanani had malfunctioned.

"Ga!" I yelled. I fell and bonked into someone's head.

"Ow.. Sorry there." I said.

"It's okay." The guy said. I apoligized and left. The guy was wondering if this were like the movie, 'Castle in the Sky' and we are destined to meet, and be together. I laughed at how really impossible that was.

* * *

I'm glad Nagi excepted my apology. He probably will think of me as a friend now.

"Chikako, I'm really proud of you. Although - you made me fall, we did it, Chikako. We've finally Character Transformed." I smiled at her.

"No.. No." She said, her aqua blue doll-like eyes looked at me. "It was because of you. If you didn't beileve in me, none of this would've happened. In fact, Nagi would still hate you now. So thank you, for believing in me." Chikako smiled at me.

I hugged her.

Although, I've always been told it was weird to have the dream of being the doll,

She is one of my favorite reasons liking this dream. Without it, she would never be here.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

"Rima! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking her. The ferris wheel is still stuck, I'm getting cold. Atleast Rima is warm...

What am I thinking?

"Ugh.. Nagi, where are we?" I asked. "Were on the ferris wheel. But I think we they're almost done with it." I said.

" Oh really, that's great." Rima smiled. She was shivering. " Here." I said, giving her my jacket.

"Oh thanks." She smiled. "But you'll get cold, you should have it." She said. "Oh okay then." I said.

* * *

"One more screw and.. I got it! Yay! The ferris wheel will go down!" The worker said.

Everyone cheered.

"Yay! We get to go down!" Rima said.

* * *

We got off, I felt the sudden urge to kiss the ground, but I decided not too.

" Rima, Could I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure, anything." She said.

"Well, what do you think of the word, 'love'?" I asked.

She flushed bright pink. " Well, I used to think of it as.. useless and foolish to think about. But I guess it's a happy feeling lucky people get, like me." Rima said. She realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth.

"What was that?" I said, blinking. Don't tell me she likes someone else. If she did, I would have wasted my time.

"WAIT UP!" I heard Sasuga yell. She was with Moemura, Kukai, Kairi, Utau and... Shinju? I guess this is what Moemura meant when she said "A big shocker for the little chibi girl."

Shinju walked up to Rima.

"S-Shinju? THE COMEDIAN! OH MY GOD!" She hugged her tight.

" Hello, Rima Mashiro. I've heard all about you. I know you love me and my jokes, I'm very glad to hear that. You see this day Nagi spent with you? It was all planned by Moemura." Shinju hugged her.

"M-Moemura?" Rima looked at her, and she waved.

"Actually, true that. I wanted to see a couple! A cute one! My OTP! I met Nade's sister, and BAM! She told me about Rima Mashiro. A few weeks after that, I met Nagihiko. Nagihiko told me about how nice Rima was. Then I had a plan, in the depths of my little *cough* evil *cough* mind. So, that's when The Rimahiko plan came up. Nagi blushed when I shared my very cool thoughts with him. But he said he might have something for you - I was sure he did. So he agreed that I helped him, find the love of his life. Then - BAM! This special day for you was made. Nagi had the idea for the people that would come - not Kukai though, he wasn't invited. I'm actually not sure why he is here-" "HEY!" Kukai yelled. "CONTINUING. He planned the people. I picked the things I would do. All that stuff. So thank me?" Moemura said.

"Did you even plan on the ferris wheel breaking?" Rima asked.

Moemura nodded, and smiled.

Rima hugged her.

Then punched her for the ferris wheel incident.

I blushed, a tint of pink. "S-So.. um Rima?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at me. I brought out the ring.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Rima frowned. "What? No wife_?_ I'm really not that good for you?" She said. I blushed. " O-Of course you are! I just want to take things slow. In the future we will be the greatest couple that ever lived." I said.

She smiled at that. "That sounds nice. It's a deal." They said. They kissed. They actually kissed. On purpose too. Not just because they were dared to, or threatened too.

My god. An actualy kiss. This moment is so very magical, it makes everyone want to smile and cry tears of joy. It's a wonderful thin-

"KUKAI! TAKE MY PICTURE!" Moemura yelled.

She was by Rima and Nagi while they kissed holding a thumbs up.

"Oh! Me next! Come on, Kukai! Let's go!" Utau said.

They made it look like they were holding Rima and Nagi.

They high-fived too.

Then they blushed. "Hey Kukai." Utau said.

"W-What.." Kukai said, looking the other way, hiding his blush.

"Hey! Stop hiding that handsome face! Anyways, doesn't this romantic moment make you want us to have one of our own? Come on, let's go to the Ramen shop!" Utau said.

Kukai blushed. "As a.. Competition?" He asked. "NO! As a date!" She said, running. "COME ON! I HEARD THERE'S A LOVER'S SPECIAL! LET'S GO!" Utau yelled.

" Y-Yes Utau! Wait up! Hey come on!" He yelled.

Moemura smiled.

She fell to the ground.

"Moemura?" Kairi asked.

"Two.. couples.. In one day.. Moemura.. Is sparkling with Happiness!" She smiled.

Kairi smiled. "You did good. Now if only you could find a date for yourself." Kairi said.

" Nah, I prefer dreaming over Shota Anime guys." Moemura said. "That's so you." Kairi sweat dropped.

* * *

"Moemura, your leaving?" Rima said.

"Yeah, Just to the other part of Japan. I'll come back soon, or at least.. Try too. I'm going on Hell's kitchen." She said.

"What? Your a great cook!" Rima said. "I'm going to wear a disguise, act like a terrible chef, and win." Moemura said. Rima gasped. "Ha Ha! Just kidding. I'm going on World's Top Chef. Goodbye, Rima. You two have millions of babies, you got that?" Moemura said.

" One is just enough.. Maybe none.. or two.. GA! MOEMURA!" Rima slapped her. She knew it was playfully, so she accepted it.

"Just kidding. It was nice knowing ya, though." She said. She turned around. "You seem very different. Something about this pairing is fun, in both ways. It seems perfect - yet something about the boy seems like it might mess everything up. Well, I guess I'm just crazy! Goodbye!" She went in her jet.

* * *

"What'd she mean?" Rima asked.

"N-Nothing! Like she said, she is crazy!" I said.

"Oh.. Alright.. BUT I'M FINDING OUT! NO MATTER WHAT!" Rima yelled. I patted her head.

"Sure you are. I probably have no choice but to tell you someday." I smiled at her. " Let's go home. I must say, this day was fun. But it was also very tiring. Let's call it a day." I said.

"You said it." Rima said.

* * *

**AND SO RIMA AND NAGI LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.. THE END?**

**LOL NO.**

**THERE IS STILL LOT'S TO IT.**

**MANY STUFF TO IT.**

**Well, there's probably going to be five more chapters or less, maybe even more!**

**But it's ending.**

**I don't know when, but it is.**


End file.
